Mission ImpossibleNOT a parody
by Rae the Wolfgirl
Summary: When Xelloss dissobeys his mistress, he gets an assignment that may prove to be quite difficult. Now he must make Filia love him or face losing her forever. CH10NOW UP! Life and Death.
1. Killer Instincts

RaeTWG: Yes it's another Xel/Fi fanfic. First of all I know it's kinda heavy at the beginning, but by chapter 3 I promise I'll lighten up. I mean you can't have Xelloss and Filia without a few good laughs, no da? Also I tried my best not to get too too OOC, but to make people fall in love you hafta bend it a little. So tell me if I'm way off, okay? But please no "mazoku can't fall in love" stuff, okay. If you think that then why are you reading this? Thanks in advance to ALL of you whom I KNOW are going to REVIEW! /\/\ (*nudgenudge*winkwink*) Anyway...on with the fic!

Chapter One: Difficult Assignments

Val was hatching today. It was the day Filia had waited so long for. "Too bad, really," Xelloss thought, "that I must ruin it for her." He teleported into the middle of her shop, though he knew she'd be upstairs. He decided he'd drag this out, it being the last time he'd see her and all. "Fi-chaaan?"

"Xelloss?" her voice had none of it's usual annoyance, only excitement. "Get up here! Hurry!I'm in Val's room. Come quick!" No, no annoyance, anger, suspicion. And she actually wanted him there... Stupid dragon had to make this harder than it already was...

* * *Two Days Earlier* * *

The Juu Jinkan bowed before his mistress in her dark thrown room. One of her wolves stood from her spot on the fur rug, walked up to him, nuzzled a greeting, and sat beside the amethyst eyed priest. As he looked up a cloud shifted and the moon shone through a high window, illuminating his mistress's smile. It actually may have been too feral to be called a smile. And definitely too predatory, the long fangs showed as she continued to smile while sipping her wine. The smoke from her cigarette and the lavender and blood incense gave her a mysterious, alluring, and seductive look (helped by the fact that she was wearing barely anything). As Xelloss watched his mistress adjust her position in her thrown so that she appeared more as a lounging kitty cat, than the wolf she was; he found it no wonder that he was so loyal. It was true, he'd never been able to say no to her, and he didn't expect tonight to be any different. "You called, Xellas-sama?"

"Yes," she purred. "I have a new mission for you..."

Inwardly, Xelloss sighed. He had been hoping she'd just wanted to..._play_, but then she would have summoned him to her bedroom. He rose from his position on the floor, petting the white wolf beside him, "Yes, mistress? Something fun, I hope."

"Fun?" she tilted her head and looked pensive for a moment. "I'm not sure if you'll enjoy this or not....I know you would have..."

"Would have?" Now it was the priest's turn to give the tilted, quizzical expression of a naive puppy. "What is it?"

"I want the ancient dragon and I want his 'mother' dead," she said brusquely and watched as her servant showed no emotion on his face, but threatened to break his staff as his grip tightened around it. He said nothing - she wondered for a moment if he was capable of reply - so she continued. "I feel that making him half mazoku, as Gaav did would create a valuable new asset for us, but the golden will cause trouble and will have to be killed eventually, anyway, so we should just get it out of the way now. Don't you agree?"

For a moment that stretched into infinity for the priest, Xelloss couldn't breathe, couldn't think. How-could-she- how _could_ she ask him to do this?

"Xelloss?" her sharp voice shook him and he admonished himself for being so foolish. She was only a dragon, she meant nothing...and soon she would be nothing. 

"Yes, mistress," the Juu Jinkan concurred. "You're absolutely right."

"I want you to wait until he hatches though. You said it should only be few days, correct?"

"Yes, two or three, no more."

"Good. You may go," she dismissed him, but added with a seductive grin, "I might call on you again later, so don't go too far."

"Yes, mistress," he replied as he took his leave. He had never been able to say no to her before. And he had never had reason......until now.

* * *Present* * *

Xelloss decided to climb the stairs rather than teleport. Give himself time to collect his thoughts and calm himself. He was feeling strangely light-headed. True, the golden was fun to play with, and they actually had gotten to where they could have civil conversations. It turned out Filia was quite interesting and amusing in other ways besides her temper and beauty. But that's all she was, just a toy, something to pass the time with. He would forget everything about her as soon as she was gone. With this settled, Xelloss teleported himself into Val's room. 

Filia was sitting on the floor peering down at the basket that contained the ancient dragon's egg. Xelloss sat across from her. She looked up at him for only an instant, because she didn't dare miss any of the dragon's hatching. But that instant was enough to crumble Xellas's entire plan. She was smiling the most stunning smile. Her eyes were the amazing blue of a cloudless, crisp autumn morning and they shone like pale sapphires. Xelloss couldn't take his eyes off her as she watched the egg crack. The strangest feeling washed over the mazoku, a feeling he couldn't identify. He'd never felt anything like it before. He felt warm and wonderful, but at the same time as if it would tear him in to pieces. He didn't want to give up this feeling. He wanted to make Filia feel it too... His heart pounded. He couldn't kill her now... It would be like picking a rose before it had fully bloomed-a waste of something that had the potential to be amazing.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" her voice, filled with excitement, brought him from his thoughts.

"Sure," was all he could manage.

"Go and get me a couple of towels and some hot water."

Xelloss teleported away and was back almost instantly with the things she had requested. He set them beside her and knelt behind her, so that he wouldn't have to look at her face. He watched the little dragon's nose peak through the shell. Filia moved as if to help him, but Xelloss took her hands in his, unprepared for the rush of emotion it brought. She looked at him quizzically. It took him a moment to reply.

"No, let him do it himself. It he gets in real trouble you can help him out," Xelloss whispered.

"Okay," Filia agreed. She turned back to watch Val, but didn't release the mazoku's hands. Instead she squeezed them and wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence for a long while. Xelloss head was spinning. It was hard to breathe.

Xelloss thought of pulling away, _why did she have to make this so damned hard?_

"Xelloss," she said softly,"Thanks. Thanks for being here...and not just today. For the past year, you've been the only thing constant in my life... I've never been alone before, and I don't think I would have made it without you... Annoying as you might be, namagomi, I'm grateful."

Xelloss really couldn't breathe now,"Filia..."

"I just... I'm really glad you're here today. And I just want you to know that... even though I'm always telling you to go away... I'm glad when you keep coming back."

Xelloss pulled away and sat beside her quietly as Val wriggled his way out of his egg.. He watched her as she picked the little dragon up and cuddled him. He knew he wouldn't be able to carry out his orders. Not now, not ever. _Why do I feel like this? When did this happen?,_ he wondered, _When did I start caring for her? Guess Lina was right, if you spend too much time around someone you start to get attached. _For one reason or another, he was reminded of a saying wolves often told their pups, _'never name your food._'

Filia tore her eyes away from the dragon to look at the mazoku again, "Keep coming back, okay?"

"Sure..." Xelloss said softly. _How could I have let this happen?_ the Juu Jinkan thought as he watched the new mother cuddle her baby. He lost his train of thought as he lost himself in her when she started singing softly a lullaby to the infant ryuzoku._ Really, it's kind of pathetic ... pathetic and ironic ... in love with a dragon ...me. ... the 'Dragon Slayer' is in love with a Golden Dragon ... she's really amazing, though ... I never knew she could sing like that ... She's so perfect, like an angel...too damned perfect...I swear, she'll be the end of me..._

He watched as the baby fell asleep in the angel's arms. Her face seemed lit from within by happiness and by a purity that should have made the mazoku want to kill her, but no such desires came to him. He found himself wanting only to draw her close and never let her go, he held back thinking about what he was going to tell his mistress and coming up with nothing. His angel lifted her eyes to him and smiled another amazing smile. Her eyes widened the tiniest bit when she realized the mazoku was gazing at her with open eyes. The little shards of amethyst seemed to hold an amazing amount of emotion, or maybe that was just wistful thinking. And Xelloss didn't quite seem like Xelloss ... for a moment she forgot what ryuzoku and mazoku meant. That feeling... he felt it spark in her. Sensing her emotions and knowing his own, Xelloss knew he had to break the connection he had with her right now or it might kill him. He knew she could never love him and he didn't feel like making a fool of himself in front of Filia right before being punished by Xellas. He wasn't that much of a masochist. He looked down at the floor, pushed the feeling away-burying it deep inside and when he looked back up he had his trade mark, close-eyed smile back. 

"He's kinda ugly, ne?" he joked. And suddenly he felt this great wave of anger and... sadness come off of Filia. "Uh... I was only joking... really... he's adorable... for a dragon, at least."

"Get out of here!" Filia shouted. "I try to be appreciative and thank you and you're just as much of a jerk as ever! I don't know why I-"

"I'm sorry," the mazoku said quietly. And the tiny apology stopped the ranting dragon in her tracks. Xelloss felt that feeling again and said quickly, "You're just so easy, Fi-chan. It's fun to make you mad. But I don't mean anything by it. Really. I'm glad you put up with me. I'll go, okay?"

"Good," she said, "and don't come back."

"Oh, you don't mean that, Fi-chan," Xelloss smiled. "I'll be back."

_And the funny thing is_, she thought, _I really didn't mean it._

RTWG: So how'd ya like. Remember to review and tell me if it's just too OOC. I'm very self conscious, you see, I wrote this chapter three times. But don't worry the next few won't take me nearly as long.


	2. A mazoku just can't catch a break around...

RaeTWG: Arigato to those of you who reviewed I really appriciate it! I hope you all keep reading and reviewing! ^ ^

Xelloss didn't get nervous often, but he was nervous now. He appeared on one knee once again before his mistress, his head bowed, and he had remained this way for a good five minutes, not daring to look up at the Beastmaster. She seemed to be considering him....or more considering what to _do_ with him. He had never disobeyed her before and had no idea what to expect. He was made even more unnerved when Snow, the white wolf, lifted her head as if to come and sit by him as she often did, but then a few of the other Royal Pack growled warning at her and she remained in her place. Finally, Xellas spoke, "You have disobeyed me, Juu Jinkan."

Xelloss felt his heart skip a beat, she had never called him that before, "I did."

"Do you care to explain yourself?" she snapped.

"I..." Xelloss was not prepared to tell his mistress he was in love with a golden dragon... especially in front of the entire Royal Pack. "I didn't think..."

"No, you didn't think, did you?!" Xellas shouted, she was having a hard time coping with the fact that Xelloss - _her_ Xelloss - had disobeyed. "You acted like a first spring pup! Distracted by butterflies and now finding yourself with nothing to eat!"

Finding himself at a loss for words, a feeling very much the pup she had called him all he could do was whimper his apologies.

The leader male of the Royal Pack, a large black wolf with startling red feathers mixed in with his black wings, laughed, " And he apologizes as a pup as well!"

Xelloss lifted his sharp amethyst eyes, which didn't look in anyway puppy-ish to the offending wolf and growled deep in his throat, not a human sound at all, "You are beneath me! You will not mock me."

"Beneath you?" the wolf, Blood Wing, asked condescendingly. "I do not heed to a dragon. You should have cut her throat and spilled the cunt's self-righteous blood all over the dirt, where it belongs"

Xelloss's eyes flashed and in the next instant a large violet wolf was on top of Blood Wing, poised to rip out his throat.

"That is quite enough, pups!" Xellas said, acid clinging to her words. Xelloss backed away from Blood Wing and returned to his human form. Xellas looked at the Royal Pack, "All of you, leave us." They might have argued if they could not sense her anger. The wolves sulked out, all but Snow. She stopped at the door and turned around. She took her seat by Xelloss and looked defiantly up at Xellas. Xelloss was grateful that she would stand up for him, but new it was not a good idea. He petted the wolf and whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Dear Heart, but you should leave, as well. This is not a good time to be rebellious." The young wolf obeyed and walked out. Another silent minute stretched between Mistress and Servant.

"Well?" Xellas inquired. "Why didn't you do as I asked?"

"He is reborn a full dragon, Mistress. You would have to kill him again, and he would have to be willing. You cannot guarantee that he will be. It might be just the waste of life," Xelloss knew this feeble excuse wouldn't get him far, but what he said was true. And as a wolf, mistress of living beasts, she knew better than to throw away a life, no matter how insignificant it seemed. This was wolf law.

"If he came to live here, if he was raised here, you do not think he would be willing?"

"I...I don't know," Xelloss wondered what he would do if he was given the choice to either kill Filia or be killed himself, with the knowledge that someone else would kill the golden.

"I watched you," Xellas said. "You went there with the intention to carry out your orders. What made you escapable to do so?"

"I'm not sure, mistress," Xelloss stuttered. He wasn't exactly sure why he couldn't, either. It was just...Filia. He couldn't hurt her.

"Well, I think I've come up with a solution that will be more beneficial to me anyway," Xellas grinned maliciously and ended the discussion before they hit the sensitive spot concerning that fact that he may actually be in love with the dragon.

"Oh?" Xelloss said, slightly worried. His mistress had that look she got whenever she was about to have someone do something that she would find entertaining, but that the minion would probably not.

"You see, the ancient dragons didn't use white magic, and though a creature with both dragon and mazoku powers would be quite powerful... What I would really like is a someone who can fuse white and black magic," Xellas stated matter-of-factly, all the while her grin spreading into a predatory smile.

"And how do you plan to do this, mistress, if I may ask?"

"It really so simple, I'm surprized no one's thought of it," she sounded far to chipper. "All you would have to do is breed a mazoku and a dragon... of course it may not work the first time or two, allowing that one's characteristics might over shadow the other's, but..."

Xelloss didn't hear anymore of what his mistress was saying, shock and utter disbelief can do that to a person, you know. He stood there with the dread of someone that has seen a death omen. _Oh, gods, this would never work. _

"Don't you think that it's strange no one has thought of it before, Xelloss-chan?" Xellas smiled.

"Uh...well, dragons and mazoku don't really get along mistress," Xelloss said feebly.

"Which is why I'm going to give you a generous amount of time to see if you can get the dragon to return your feelings and say she'll marry you," Xellas chuckled again. "You have one month."

"You have a very warped sense of generosity, mistress," Xelloss gulped.

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, my priest. You can be awfully charming, when you want to be," she winked at him.

"And you think Filia will let me just give her child away?"

"You mean, of course to say '_our_' not '_her_'," Xellas was finding this all too funny.

"Uh, yeah... _our_."

"No, or course not. I'll let you raise them and then they can come work for me."

"Oh, yeah, Filia's just going to hop right on board with that one," Xelloss muttered.

"Well, I'll want to see them while they're growing up - you can tell the dragon I won't try to corrupt them or anything," Xellas giggled. "I just think they'd want to."

"Yeah...Wait - Why do you keep saying '_they_'...?" Xelloss asked suspiciously. Xellas only laughed again. "Mistress, I can't just... I mean - seducing her(or _trying_ to) just to make-er-get-whatever a minion for you...it-"

"Look, Xelloss, for some reason beyond my comprehension you obviously care for this dragon. Wouldn't you have tried to get with her anyway? If it turns out that none of your offspring want to follow in your footsteps, just make sure they don't want to kill us, either, okay?" Xellas sounded exasperated and annoyed. She wasn't going to get her way, because her idiot servant had fallen in love with a dragon..._what was the world coming to?_

"Yes, mistress," Xelloss said, then added, "And if I can't even get her to...marry me?"

"That's a secret," she mocked. "But I promise you won't like it. Now you better hurry...the clock is ticking. Thirty days."

With that Xelloss disappeared.

* * * * *

Outside of Xellas's thrown room, Snow, the white wolf, sat in disarray. How could her Xelloss love a dragon?! She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't and she wouldn't. And she disappeared too.

RaeTWG: Another fun chapter another fun job for Xelloss. Sorry that one was short but, I'll post soon, I promise. -.^ What will happen next? lol


	3. Adventures in BabySitting

RaeTWG: And we're back! Wow that took a looong time. Sorry. But all of the sudden school became very hectic. I must be a gluttin for punishment because, for some reason I signed up for science fair, french competition, and the food committee for Cultural Awareness Day. Plus I have art and french club. What's wrong with me? I don't know. Anyway on with the story...

Xelloss was brooding about this Filia thing. He'd already wasted four of his precious days trying to come up with what to do. He'd popped in and out and tried not to annoy Filia as much as usual, but now was the time for action. _Yeah right. This isn't even funny anymore_. He decided to start small, ask her out to dinner maybe. Yes, that would do nicely.

Filia was having a very tiring day. The shop had been very busy all afternoon - which was good, but Val wouldn't stop crying. Thankfully it was nearing closing time. Right now she was trying to quiet Val and deal with old Miss. Gebbin at the same time. When Xelloss appeared out of nowhere beside her, nearly giving the old woman a heart attack.

"Hullo, Fi-chan," Xelloss said cheerfully. "You look like you're having fun."

"Oh, yeah, time of my life," Filia said sarcastically. "Now would you please go away, I'm trying to run a business here - Oh, Val please be quiet fpr mommy just for a minute."

"Here," Xelloss said, taking Val from Filia's arms. "I'll watch him."

"No way!" Filia tried to get her baby back.

"Yare yare, Filia. You obviously need the help."

"Not from you! The Gods know what you'll d-"

"I won't hurt him."

Filia looked at him suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"Nothing much," Xelloss smiled. "And besides, you close in twent minutes. And Val wants me to, don't you, half-pint? You want a bottle, huh? You poor thing, so neglected..."

"Fine," Filia agreed out of the desperate need for a little quiet. "But don't you dare go anywhere!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Xelloss mocked soluting the dragon befor teleporting to her kitchen. Miss.Gebbin gave a small scream and fainted.

"Miss. Gebbin!" Filia cried as she rushed around the corner.

Xelloss chuckled as he gave Val his bottle. The little dragon drank happily, glad to have someone's full attention.

"Been harassing you're mother, ne little one?" Xelloss grinned. "Good boy."

The mazoku peered out the kitchen door to where Filia had revived the old woman and was now helping her out the door with a large carefully wrapped package. He watched her smile as she said good bye. Meanwhile, Val had finished his bottle and moved on to tugging on Xelloss's hair.

"Heeey," the mazoku whyined, trying to remove the baby dragon's claw from his hair. "Stop it."

"You nearly killed one of my best customers," Filia grumbled as she loked the door. "You can't just come pop in and out whenever you please while I'm-"

"Fiii, help," Xelloss said pathetically. Filia whirled around and burst into laughter.

"Come here, Val-chan," Filia cooed as she untangled Xelloss's hair from the little dragon's grasp and trying to supress her laughter. "Don't have much experiance with babies?"

"Wolf pups don't pull your hair," Xelloss complained as he ran a hand through his mussed hair. He glanced at Filia; she was looking at Val critically, as though she were checking to make sure Xelloss hadn't done anything to him. Xelloss cleared his throat, "I didn't do anything to him."

"So I can see. You were actually doing quite well untill he pulled your hair," Filia smiled then frowned. Xelloss could tell she was thinking something over carefully. Finally she sighed and said, "Xelloss, could I get you to do me a favor."

"If you'll do me one."

"What?"

"That's a secret," Xelloss said jovily. "You tell me first."

"I would never normally as you this... but, some of my friends asked me to this-this girls' night outh sort of thing and Jillas is visiting relatives and Gravos id out for the evening....so-so there's no one to mind Val. And you were doing an okay jo-"

"My, my, Fi-chan!" Xelloss faked great suprise. "Are you actually _asking_ me to watch Val? I'm shocked! I thought you didn't trust me?! I can see we're really taking our relationship to the next level!"

"Enough!" Filia snapped. "Forget it!"

"No, no. I'll mind him."

"And you won't _do anything?_"

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior," Xelloss put on his most innocent look.

"You know it's supposed to be the kid that promises to be good," Filia sighed, looking worried. "But I guess I'll..._trusr_ you. Just this once, because I'm desperate. Now what favor do I have to do for you?"

"I'll tell you when you get back. I promise it's nothing illegal or evil or . . . sexual," Xelloss grinned and Filia had the sinking feeling he was imagining the last one.

"I hate you!" the dragon shouted as she tried to keep from blushing.

"Yet, you'll let me take care of your child."

"Only out of desperation!" Filia huffed. "I'm going to go get ready...I can watch Val until I leave. You just...stay here."

Filia returned to find Xelloss sitting at her kitchen table reading a book and drinking a cup of tea. He lifted his head up when she came in, looked her over once, and frowned slightly.

"What?" Filia demanded.

She was looking as pretty as always in one of her normal dresses (she never wore her priestess' robes anymore), this one had a light blue bodice with dark blue sleeves and skirt that hung loose. The colour made her pale blue eyes stand out and shine. She didn't really need to wear make-up, and the little she wore just accentuated her natural beauty. She looked great except-

"You put your hair up," Xelloss said.

"Barely," Filia laughed, all she'd done was twist it into a clip. "So?"

"It looks better down," Xelloss said simply. "You have beautiful hair."

"Uh...I'm not taking beauty advice from you,"Filia said, slightly flustered.

Xelloss just shrugged.

"Okay, I need to leave. If you'll just give Val a bottle at..."Filia rambled on for a while before Xelloss got bored and interrupted her.

"Fi," he said sternly, "he'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay... I'll be back by ten," she handed Val over to Xelloss, hoping she souldn't regret this. She kissed the little dragon goodbye as she was walking out the door, "I'll be at the Blue Dragon Tavern. It's just around the corner-"

"Bye, Filia," Xelloss smiled as he closed the door in the dragon's face.

Filia walked into the crowded tavern, trying to forget her worries. At first she didn't know how she was going to find her friends. The tavern was packed; guys were getting drunk and trying to pick up girls at the bar, there was a loud card game going on at one table, three blacksmiths were having an argument over a new shipment of iron, and two girls seemed to be in a cat fight over some boy. Finally she spotted Sue at a table with her friends. Sue didn't live in town but she visited often. She was sort of wild and kind of naive. She always asked Filia a lot of questions about Xelloss. She stood out in the crowded room because of her long pure white hair.

"Hi guys!" Filia called.

"Filia! Hey!"

"I'm so glad you came!" Sue said as Filia sat down with them.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Alisha, a lanky girl with long, strait brown hair, giggled. "She wants to fix you up with one of her friends."

"Huh? With who?" Filia asked.

"His name's Jet. He's real cute. And he's apparently taking you out this week," Sue giggled too.

"Oh, I don't know, Sue," Filia blushed a little.

"Why not?" Grace, the spunky red headed daughter of the town baker demanded. "You never date. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Filia questioned.

"Unless there's something going on with you and that guy...what's his name? Xelloss?"

"Ha!" Filia laughed, _as if. _"No way, you guys. Not him."

"Then why does he always come around your house?" Ardelia, the pretty black girl that ran the florist with her mother asked.

"Just to annoy me," Filia sighed.

"Sounds to me like he _likes_ you, hun," Grace said. "And he is pretty cute, huh?"

"I don't find him attractive at all," Filia huffed. It was a lie. 

"Well, I think it's good you don't like him, Filia," Sue piped up. "I don't trust him. Plus, Jet's much better looking."

"I'm sure," Filia smiled.

"Well he gets here day after tomorrow and you can see for yourself."

Xelloss was laying on Filia's bed. She had an annoyingly cheerful room, he noted. The walls were a pale yellow with lavander trim and she had a sunflower patterned quilt. She also had a yellow plaid arm chair. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. _Smells like tea. Filia smells like tea. Poor Val, gonna grow up smelling like tea. Heh heh. This has been really easy-_

At that moment Val cried. Xelloss sat up and teleported into his nursery. More cheerfulness. Baby blue, stars and moons. He walked over to the crib and picked the little dragon up.

"What's the matter?" Xelloss rocked the little dragon until he quieted. "Your mommy's late, huh? You know, I don't think she'll think me baby-sitting will be fair trade for a date-" Val giggled-"You agree? Well what should I do? I am the 'Trickster Priest', Maybe I should live up to my name."

About twenty minutes later Xelloss was back on Filia's bed, Val in his arms, when the back door down stairs slammed. He herd Filia's voice call up the stairs, "Xelloss! I'm sorry I'm late! I lost track of time!"

"Shh," Xelloss had teleported behind her. "He just fell back asleep."

"Oh," Filia smiled and thought how strange it was to see Xelloss standing there with Val asleep in his arms. She walked up to him and took Val. "I'll just put him in his crib."

"You want some tea?"

"Okay."

Filia came back downstairs to once again find Xelloss sipping tea at her kitchen table. This time there was a cup waiting for her. She sat down, took a sip, and then looked intently at Xelloss.

"So what favor do I have to do for you?" the dragon inquired.

"Very simple," Xelloss smiled his usual smile, "All you have to do is play a little game."

"A game?" Filia said suspiciously. "What kind of game?"

"Ummmm...a guessing game," Xelloss went to her cabinet and got three small cups. He placed them upside-down on the table. Then he took a marble out of his pocket and placed it under the middle cup. "I mix the cups up and you guess which one the marble's under."

"Okay..." Filia agreed, it seemed harmless enough. He mixed the cups up well, but Filia was sure she knew which cup. "The one on the right," she told him confidently.

"Are you _sure_?" Xelloss grinned.

"Yes."

"Prove it, make a little wager with me."

"What?"

"If you're right I'll repaint your whole shop," Xelloss smiled, he could since her confidence.

"And if I'm wrong?"Filia wondered what he was up to.

"If you're wrong you have to go to dinner with me tomorrow."

"What?" Filia hadn't expected such an... innocent request. "Why?"

"That's a secret, my dear Fi-chan, but it doesn't really matter, because you're sure aren't you? What did you say? The one on the left?" He tapped the cup. And, unknown to Filia the marble instanly appeared beneath this piece of china.

"No," Filia realized he was playing games with her. She had been right and he was trying to confuse her. She was right and he would have to repaint her shop. She smiled back at him. "No, I said the one on the right. _My right_. And I'm sure. I'll take your bet."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

Xelloss lifted the cup. There was nothing there. Filia gaped. Then he lifted the left cup. The marble rolled out.

"What??" Filia moaned. "Oh, no."

"So, I'll pick you up at seven?" Xelloss asked cheerfully.

"Uh... no, I can't."

"Filia, you bet. Are you going to go back on your word? That's not very becoming."

"No, I mean I really can't. I'm going to the Fall Harvest party up at Colby Manor," She said thanking Cephied and hoping he would just demand something else.

"When?" Xelloss demanded.

"It goes from six to midnight and there serving dinner. So, why don't I just do something else for you?"

"No, we'll just go the next night," Xelloss said, a little annoyed.

"Actually," Filia blushed, "I have a date."

"What?!" Xelloss exclaimed. "Since when do you date? With who? Who would ask you out?"

"Excuse me!" Filia huffed. "But didn't you just ask me out? And it's none of your business whom I go out with!"

"Who is he?" Xelloss persisted.

"I don't see why it's any of your concern, mazoku. But his name is Jet. He's a friend of a friend."

"Oh, so it's a blind date," Xelloss sounded slightly mollified. "Then he didn't really ask you out."

"Oh, you are such a jerk! Get out of here!" Filia got up and raised her hand to slap him, but Xelloss was suddenly standing too. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"You made a deal," he said calmly, but his eyes were fierce and suddenly his words became as harsh. "And you will keep your word. I'll see you the next night, then. Don't make any plans. I'll pick you up at seven. Don't were a long dress. Oh, and don't put it up." Xelloss pulled the clip out of her hair. He could sense that she was scared and that he had gone to far. He let go of her arm and put back on his close-eyed smile, "Allright then, Fi-chan?"

"Sure," she said quietly. He disappeared. Filia leaned against the table and put a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating hard and fast. Her wrist hurt from where the mazoku had grabbed her and her scalp from when he'd pulled her hair and his words rang in her head. But it was how close she had been to those startling amethyst eyes that made her heart pound the most... and she couldn't understand why.

RTWG: *sigh* Xelloss, you have to be _nice... _Okay. I know nothing really good happened in this chapter, but the next one will be out in much less time and Xelloss decides to crash a party. I might also do Fi's date with Jet in the next chap. Haven't decided yet. Depends on how much time I hvae. Please R&R and thatnk you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. /\/\


	4. Dining, Dancing, and Romancing

RTWG: Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Plenty of tension between our favorite dragon and mazoku! Please read and review.

Why not where a long dress? Filia couldn't get her mind off Xelloss. _That makes no sense. He was probably just trying to be perverted. Baka namagomi._ Filia was struggling to tie the laces on the back of her dress. She was finding it was quite a difficult task to perform by herself. She had managed to tie one of her fingers in her bow for the second time when she sensed the person who had been on her mind was very close. Suddenly he was behind her, she saw his eyes flash in her mirror. She tried to turn around, but his hands were placed tightly on her waste so all she could do was swivel her torso. Her eyes met his and a sudden wave of fear and excitement washed over her. She tried to push his hands off of her, but since he was much stronger than her and her left hand was occupied holding her untied dress up, she didn't make much progress other than pushing his hands further down on her waste. She was scared. What was he planning?

Xelloss sensed this and frowned inwardly. He'd come hoping to repair the damage he'd done last night. This serious relationship stuff was a pain. He closed his eyes and smiled, but didn't let go of her waste. "Hullo, Filia-chan," he smiled. "You look like you're having some difficulties."

"I can manage," she said harshly, but Xelloss could still taste her fear. Strange, it didn't taste good to him. He slid one of his hands to where the laces on her dress laid untied.

"Here," he said, in his usual genki tone. Filia turned back around and watched him closely in her mirror. He smiled, "You missed a loop. You want me to fix it?"

"O-okay," Filia stammered. She could feel him unlacing her dress. He didn't go very far though, when he laced it back up. He pulled it tight and her back straitened instinctively.

"Too tight?" Xelloss asked.

"No. Fine," Filia said and felt her face flush. She looked down so Xelloss wouldn't see in the mirror. He finished tying her dress and stepped back. She felt his eyes on her and turned around. Xelloss looked her over quickly. She looked very elegant in a long, sweeping evening gown. The dress was a pale blue plain thing that had tight sleeves to her elbows and a V-neck that went rather far down, but you had to use your imagination because the whole thing, starting just below her neck was covered in a looser fitting dark blue lace that made sleeves that hung off her wrists halfway to the floor. "Have another complaint?" she asked.

Xelloss raised his hands deffensively and backed off. He plopped down into her armchair, sideways; legs dangling off one arm. She turned back to her mirror and put on some dangly sapphire earings. Then she started going through her makeup.

"So..." Xelloss prompted, "Do you have a date tonight as well?"

"No," Filia said, and then added quickly, "And I don't need one, either."

"A lady shouldn't go to a party without an escort," Xelloss smirked. "Who will you fall back on when no one asks you to dance?" A beat passed in silence. "You know, my dearest dragon, _I'm_ not doing anything tonight."

"Well I'm very sorry I won't be here for you to amuse yourself."

"I'm a very good dancer."

"I bet."

"I-"

"Xelloss you can't come," she said in a tone that was meant to end the discussion, but Xelloss wasn't ready to give up. He wanted to atone for his mistakes last night. And make sure not to give her blind date the upper hand by letting him go first. At first he thought this might be a good idea. He could spy on them and make sure to top their date. But he figured if he already had a date with her he could do that and charm her the night before so she would be comparing him with this 'Jet' person the whole time. She would do it whether she meant to or not. People are just that way.

"Oh c'mon Filia," Xelloss half whined. "That's not very nice of you."

"First of all, Xelloss, this party is for people who live in this town. Second, I don't want you to make a scene-"

"I'm sure they won't mind if you brought me and I promise I won't do anything to embarass you. Please, Fi, I'm bored," now he was whining.

"Even so, you can't go to a formal party wearing that-" Filia turned around and blinked. Xelloss was laying in the same spot, but was now dresses in a jet black tunic with pale yellow trim, black dresspants and a very nice black cape. Filia sighed, "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope," Xelloss grinned.

"I hate you."

"Does that meant I can come?" Xelloss said hopefully.

"Fine," she sighed again and turned back to her mirror. She twisted her hair into a bun.

"Oh, for goodness sakes - leave it down," Xelloss protested. "It really does look much better."

"Hmpf," was her only reply.

Filia and Xelloss said goodbye to the returned and confused looking Jillas and Val. Xelloss helped the dragon put on her midnight blue cloak and then held the door open for her. Before she left she glanced at her reflection in the hallway mirror, then back at Xelloss - he was looking out the door. She took the pin from her hair and let it fall, then pulled up the hood on her cloak. Xelloss smirked as he took her arm and closed the front door.

"Much better," he whispered in her ear. She blushed and looked away, not being able to think of something to say. 

It was a thirty minute akward carriage ride to the Colby's colossal farm house(if you can call a house with a dining hall and a ballroom a house) on the outskirts of the village. Both the ryuzoku and mazoku sat quietly pensive. Filia gazing out the window and Xelloss gazing at her. Filia just couldn't figure out Xelloss's behavior lately. Why did he want to go out with her? It made no sense. Was it all some stupid prank. It better not be, she'd kill him if that's all this was. But would it be better if it was just a joke? He couldn't seriously be interested in her. She banished the thought as soon as she realized that it didn't sound so horrible to her. Her mind revolved back to last night _And why not where a long dress?_ That was going to bug her forever. She turned to ask him and found him already looking at her. He blinked and quickly looked away. _Stranger and stranger_, the dragon thought.

Xelloss kept his face turned away from her. He was blushing. He never blushed. _She makes me nervous, _he thought, _What in the seven hells is wrong with me?! Damned dragon._ Xelloss chanced a glance. Filia was looking at the floor, she seemed to be very interested in her shoes. _She's nervous, too. I wonder if that's that a good thing?_

They arrived to the party just fashonably late. Both thinking _finally._ They ate dinner in a large dining hall seated with some of Filia's friends and their dates. Filia kept her friends from making any comments about who she was with, with one mennacing glare. Xelloss, a pro at the game of courtship, new it was always a good thing to get the approval of your date's friends. And this he did. He was absolutely charming. Making them giggle and blush so much their boyfriends began to get jealous. As desert rolled around Filia found herself feeling jealous, too. Xelloss sensed this, of course, and decided he was maybe being too neglectful of the dragon.

"You like strawberries, right?" Xelloss asked her.

"Yeah,"Filia said. "Why?"

"Have you tried this?" Xelloss turned to Filia, who had been playing with the piece of cheesecake on her plate. She looked up.

"Tried what?" she half sighed.

"Strawberry mousse. Here, I'll trade you; a bite for a bite."

Filia looked at him he was holding up a spoonful of the desert, smiling his stupid smile. She allowed him to feed it to her. It was really good.

"Now I get a bite of your cake," Xelloss said perkily

"Why don't you just get your own?"

"Because I don't want a whole piece," Xelloss opened his eyes and looked into Filia's. "Besides it's more fun this way." Filia complied. "Mmmm," Xelloss grinned, eyes open. Filia found herself unable to resist smiling back, she was lost in those two perfect shards of amethyst.

"Hm, I guess it's lucky I came with you, Filia," Xelloss said keeping her gaze.

"Why's that?" Filia asked, blushing a little.

"It's a secret,"Xelloss said and then added as soon as Filia's anger registered on his emotional radar, "but it's one I'll tell you-" the mazoku leaned forward and whispered in her ear, seductively,"It's because when you smile, you are the most beautiful girl here and if you didn't have a date someone would surely steal you away from me-" Xelloss slipped a hand under the table, found Filia's and entwined his fingers with hers. Filia could feel her heart pounding-"and then who would I annoy?" Xelloss pulled away from her ear and caught Filia's eyes again, this time their noses were just an inch apart. He smiled showing his teeth, agrivatingly straight and even except for two small, pointed fangs. It was a smile that matched his voice, seductive and charming. Filia tore her eyes away for a glance at the others sitting near them; they were all involved in their own conversations and no one was watching her and Xelloss. When she looked back the mazoku's head was cantered slightly to one side, the smile had faded, and he looked all the more alluring to her. He leaned toward her. Somewhere, someone chimed a wineglass with a fork, but it seemed soft and distant. It took Jacob Colby's booming voice to break the hold Xelloss had on Filia.

"Well, my fiends!" the host of the village party called loudy across the dining hall. Filia immediately sat up straight pulling away from Xelloss. **_Perfect _**timing, Xelloss thought as Colby continued his speach, "I trust you all enjoyed your meal. But now it's time to really have some fun. To the ball room!" There was a small cheer from all the guests. Xelloss shrugged at Filia.

"Wanna dance?"

"Actually, I want to talk with some of my friends for a bit, but you go right ahead," Filia smiled and walked toward a group of girls. Xelloss sighed. He found a lonely looking girl leaning against the wall. She had dark hair and a conservitive red dress on. He asked her to dance and at first she looked rather uncertain, but with one smile, Xelloss got her to agree.

The girls at the party noticed immediately how skilled a dancer Xelloss was. The boys(and Filia) pretended not to care. After about an hour and eight dances, Filia was begining to feel jealous and getting sick of people asking her why she wasn't dancing with her "charming" date. Xelloss noticed and came up to her, the girls around her giggling a little.

"May I have this dance?"Xelloss asked suavely. A fast dance was about to begin, one with complicated steps and where you had to change partners. "C'mon you won't even have to dance with me the whole time."

"Oh allright then," Filia said as if she didn't want to at all.

They ended up dancing the remainder of the party. Xelloss was, indeed, an amazing dancer. Filia wasn't bad either. They had fun talking and joking. Poking fun at one another's dancing. As the evening came to a close, the last dance was a very slow one. Filia was tired and she put both her hands on Xelloss's shoulders, and lay her head against his chest, his hands were on her waste. The danced in silence until the music ended. Filia lifted her head and looked at Xelloss.

"You really are a good dancer," she admitted.

"I'm good at lots of things," Xelloss said. Once again he leaned toward the dragon. Their lips got perilously close but-

"Filia!" some girl cried from across the room. Filia pulled away and spun around.

"Uh, Meet me in the hall, Xelloss," Filia said. Xelloss felt like he could kill whoever called the dragon away from him.

After a while of searching the crowded foryer, Xelloss found the dragon. He helped her into her cloak and they walked outside together, Filia looking at the ground, odly pensive. Xelloss helped Filia in the carriage, once again. He really had been the perfect gentleman all evening. He'd been polite, charming, witty. All the things he normally was without beening annoying or rude. They sat in silence for a few moments. Filia was extreamly tired, she yawned and leaned her head back.

"See," Xelloss said, not wanting her to fall asleep. "Aren't you glad I came with you?"

"Yes. You were a very well behaved little mazoku," Filia teased, smiling at the ceiling, eyes closed.

"You should have more faith in me, Fi-chan," Xelloss said softly. He was sitting much closer to her now than on the way there, he reached a hand out and began playing with her hair. Filia found she didn't mind. She was too tired to care, besides... he'd been so great all evening. She leaned her head against his shoulder, her right hand falling onto his lap.

"Wake me up when we get home, kay?" the dragon said sleepily. Xelloss laced his fingers through hers. It was okay if she went to sleep, he'd decided.

"Sure," he whispered.

When the carriage stopped in front of her house, Xelloss nudged Filia gently. She woke up, and looked at him eyes half open. She looked very tired and a little confused, but mostly(to Xelloss)she just looked beautiful. He smiled sweetly at her, "We're home."

"Oh, okay," she said quitely. Xelloss helped her out of the carriage and walked her to her door step, never letting go of her hand untill they got to her door. Filia turned, her back to her house and looked at Xelloss, she felt more awake now, "I...I had a really nice time."

"Good," Xelloss said, admitting nothing himself. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair from her face. His hand remained on her cheek. "You know," he whispered as he moved closer to the dragon, "I've been trying to steal a kiss from you all night." Filia blushed and looked down, but Xelloss tilted her head back up to face him. "I at least deserve a goodnight kiss." Xelloss leaned in and finally kissed her. It was a long, gentle, sweet, and-dare I say it-loving kiss. He pulled away just a little, Filia said nothing, her heart was pounding, once again. Xelloss put his other hand on her waste and kissed her again, this time much more passionately. It was a passion Filia greatly returned. She kissed him back. He slipped his tounge into her mouth, his hand winding itself around a lock of her hair. Filia's hands were on his chest, one clenched into fist, wrinkling his tunic. She leaned back against her door, her legs felt weak. Xelloss pressed against her and Filia pressed back. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. Xelloss hand fell away from her hair. It ran down her body, gently over her breast. Xelloss felt the catch in the dragon's breathing and suddenly she pushed him away.

He stumbled back a step and looked at her, confused. They were both gasping for breath. All Filia could do was shake her head. Finally she said, "I'm not going....to be your.....toy, Xelloss! You can;\'t just come around here and get whatever you want from me! Get out of here! And you can forget about our bet! I'm not going out to dinner with someone like you!"She turned around and quickly opened her door and ran inside, shutting the door in Xelloss's face.

"You are so stupid!" Xelloss shouted at her door and dissappeared.

Filia flung herself onto her bed and started sobbing. All he'd wanted was....was....stupid mazoku. Or what if....what if that wasn't it at all and he was just kissing me? I meant....he's...much more...experienced than me. I'm I so niave? Filia went on crying for a long time, she just couldn't stop. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Xelloss appeared beside her bed. He brushed her hair away from her tear-stained cheek. At first he'd been mad that she'd just assumed the worst about him, but after a little thought he'd realized that he'd been stupid. She always assumed the worst about him, why would now be any different. And, he'd realized, that was probably her first kiss (we are talking about sweet little Filia) and he'd pushed it. He looked at her for a moment longer, wondering what she was dreaming. Then, he disappeared once again, thinking that this would be more difficult than he first thought.

RTWG" sorry again for the long gap between updates, I'm kinda busy right now. Next time:Fi's date with Jet. Plus Xelloss and Snow are both scheming, what will happen to our poor dragoness? Please review! and thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far! I appreciate the comments and help. ^^


	5. Way to a Girl's Heart: Stawberries & Sun...

Rae: Hullo, friends. I'm not entirely ahppy with this chapter, but I want to get it out of the way for bigger and better things. Before you panic this IS a Xelloss/Filia story, don't worry. Anyway here we go.

Filia woke up the next morning with a headache that pounded in her temples. She was so mad and upset. She never wanted to see that namagomi mazoku again. She went into the next room to check on Val, he looked as though he had just awakened, as well. She picked him up and cuddled him.

"I can't believe I ever trusted him to watch you. I'm a real dummy, huh? Well, mommy won't make that mistake again. Let's go eat some breakfast. Then I can open the shop and just forget all about Xelloss and his stupid games."

That she did. It took her awhile took get him off her mind, but she had a busy day and after closing she went shopping and did some laundry. By the time she remembered she had a date, she was forced to rush to get ready.

She wondered if it really was such a good idea to go on this date. Well, it had to be better than last night. As she went through her wardrobe, she wondered if she should wear a short dress, it was getting chilly, fall seemed to be rushing into winter and - Xelloss. Xelloss once again plagued her mind. Their stupid date that he told her not to wear a long dress on. _Oh, but what does it matter?_ She thought as she chose a longer dress and put it on. She wasn't going with Xelloss anymore and _hopefully_ he would stay away for at least a little while.

Hope is always the prealude to dissapointment. Filia sensed him and turned to glare at the mazoku. "I can't believe that you have the-the _audacity_ to come here! I told you to stay away from me! I don't care what you have to say-just leave! Right now!"

Xelloss sat down on her bed. "It never ceases to amaze me, Fi-chan."

"What?" Filia asked, curiosoty hitting her before she remembered she wasn't speaking to him.

"That _you_ have the...what did you say..._audacity_ to yell at me. Every other Golden Dragon cowers in fear before me, or at least meekly grants me whatever request I have. But not you. No, you, my dear, sweet Filia, totaly ignore the fact that I could kill you this instant and continue to shout-and usually throw things-at me. I guess that's why I find you so fascinating."

"Are you threatening me?" Filia asked, boldly.

"Of course not," Xelloss smiled.

"Good, than you can leave, now. I have a date."

"Yes, you look quite nice," Xelloss frowned. "You should put your hair up."

"I thought you said...?"

"This...Jet doesn't deserve your best."

"Oh and you do? I don't think so! Besides you've never met him-"

"Neither have you," Xelloss reminded her.

"Oh, whatever, Xelloss, just go away," Filia sighed.

"If that's what you want, fine. But before I do, I feel I must appologize."

"You?" Filia laughed. "And what is it that you're appollogizing for, exactly?"

Xelloss stood and tilted his head to the side in confusion, "For whatever it was that I did last night to upset you."

"Uh-huh," Filia looked at him angrily, " 'For whatever it was,' Xelloss you can't be sorry if you don't think you did anything wrong."

"Well, I know I must have-"

"You know what you did! You used me and-and I'm not speaking to you so get out of here right now!"

"Filia, I-"

"NO! No. Xelloss, I put up witn you all the time, but I don't feel like dealing with you right now. You allready ruined last night, so can't you just leave me alone?"

"You are unbelieveable. You think last night was about sex? Well don't flatter yourself! Silly dragon, you're the one with your mind in the gutter. It's not very becoming. In fact, I think you're a bad influence on me, so I'll just be leaving," with that, Xelloss promptly dissappeared, leaving behind a very flustered Filia.

She sat where he'd been sitting and took a few deep breaths, managing to calm herself down a little. She jumped when she heard someone knocking on her door. She quickly went down stairs and opened the door. Wow. A tall, thin, handsom mand stood before her. It was obvious how he got his name; both his hair and his eyed were as dark as the jem for which he had been named. His eyes were like reflecting pools, gentle, large, and full of emotion; exactly the opposite of Xelloss's. She liked him already. His dark hair was long and pulled into a que, but his bangs and some loose strands hung in his eyes and about his shoulders. There was a small braid hanging behind his right ear, which had an earing; a chain that hung from a hoop with a cross that was probably made from jet dangling from it. He was wearing all black, pants shirt and cloak.

"Hello," he said in a deep voice that would send chills through most teenage girls. "I'm Jet and I'm hoping you're Filia."

"I-I am," Filia blushed, "Please come in."

"This is for you," Jet handed her a single red rose as he entered her home. Filia's face turned a darker red.

* * * * *

"Oh, gag me," Xelloss said aloud and rolled his eyes, no one to hear him, save the creame-coloured cat that was stretching at the end of his bed. He was watching Filia and Jet in what looked like a flat circle of water hanging in mid-air. "Isn't that just sickening, Cheesecake?" Xelloss asked his cat as he scratched her ears.

* * * * *

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Filia called to Jet. She was putting water in a small crystal vase for her rose.

"Sure," Jet called back. "I thought, if you want, we would go see the Atlas City Ballet Company tonight, there only performing this weekend. But we don't have to be there for another thirty minutes."

Filia came back into her living room, "You got tickets? Oh, I love the ballet!" She handed him his tea and sat across the coffee table from him. "So do you live here in town? I don't remember seeing you around?"

"Actually I'm about to move here," Jet smiled. "I'm just checking out the village."

"Oh. Where did you live before?" Filia smiled back. "Where Sue lives?"

"Uh, yes. We both grew up there. Nice village, but I need a change."

"I understand. I lived in the one place my whole life until I came here, too. How did you and Sue meet?"

"Um...we lived next dorr to eachother... childhood friends. That sort of thing."

"Well I'm suprised she doesn't go after you herself."

"Ah," Jet looked down and then back up, "Actually she's had her eyes set on this one guy for quite some time, but she'd kill me if I told."

They talked about family and things for a little while longer before leaving for the play. It was an out door theater and a bit chilly; Filia allowed Jet to put his arm around her. After the play the went to a small, cozy cafe near the theater to get something warm to drink. The talked for a while.

"I hate to do this, "Filia appollogized. "But I should probably be heading back, you know, check on Val and all."

"Oh, I completely understand," Jet said sweetly, "Let me at least walk you home."

When they got to the door Jet cleared his throat, "Uh....I had a great time."

"Me, too," Filia agreed.

"I was hoping that I could... take you out to dinner tomorrow," Jet gave her a charming look.

"Um..." Filia thought of Xelloss, not for the first time, unfortunately, that night, but pushed him aside. "Sure, Jet, I'd love to."

With that he kissed her on the cheek and left.

* * * * *

"Meeeoooow," Cheesecake whined as she hopped back on Xelloss's lap. He stroked her.

"I know," Xelloss agreed with the cat, as if she had just made a rude comment about Filia's suitor. "We're going to have to do something about _him_." Xelloss waved his hand over the flat pool of water and Filia's doorstep dissappeared from veiw, leaving only black water.

"Afraid of a little competition?" Xellas's voice mocked from his bedroom door.

"No." Xelloss said surely.

"Well, you did make the little dragon mad," Xellas smiled.

"I always make her mad."

"Yes but now she thinks you just _want_ her."

"I can fix it," Xelloss said, with a defiant tone.

"Well just remember: one week down three more to go. And you already lost your date with her tomorrow to the little theif."

"Theif?" Xelloss said, ignoring her comments.

"Nevermind," Xellas said, closing the subject.

"Well, her birthday's in a week and I've got a real supprise for her," Xelloss grinned.

* * * * *

Filia woke up, sans headache the next moring to the smell of food. She opened her eyes and looked around. On her bedside table was a just-baked shortcake piled with fresh strawberries and whipped cream, a mug of hot chocolate, and an envelope with 'Fi-chan' scrawled in a beautiful copperplate hand that she recognized as Xelloss's. She lifted an eyebrow as she tore open the envelope and read the note inside.

Good morning Filia-chan

I hope all is well with you. Did you have a good 

time on your date last night? As good as the party? I must

confess; I hope not. I figured since you are such a busy person

what with your budding social life and all, you may not have 

enough time to eat right. So, out of the kindess of my...uh

heart (it's an expression ^^) I made you breakfast. Hope you don't

mind me coming into your room.

Love,

Xelloss

P.S. I promise, it's not poisoned. ^^

Filia looked suspiciously at the plate of food, decided if Xelloss was actually going to kill her, he'd do it a bit more personally, then picked up the plate. It was actually quite good. You wouldn't think that someone who didn't have to ead would make good food, but Xelloss was a strange one.

When she finished her breakfast, Filia re-read the note and thought back over her date. Had she enjoyed it more than the party with Xelloss? Jet wasn't using her, but Xelloss said he wasn't either. Jet had been the perfect gentleman, but Xelloss...Xelloss had been smooth and devonaire and... affectionate. And while Jet was charming and handsom, Xelloss made her heart pound-but what was she thinking? Xelloss was a mazoku and, afterall, she had only just met Jet and tonights date would probably be even better. Xelloss was a jerk and taking a page out of Xelloss's book she lied to herself, saying outloud, "Of course I had a better time with Jet."

That night Jet took her to a lovely restaurant where they had a candle lit dinner in a private booth. The evening ended with another sweet kiss on the cheek. The two made plans to see each other again in three days. They were going on a picnic in the park. Filia felt happy, but...but something was missing, something she couldn't figure out.

Two days later, at the end of the hour in which Filia closed her shop for lunch, Xelloss showed up. Filia was doing the dishes, this is what we call bad timing.

"Hullo Fi-AHH!" Xelloss ducked as a tea cup came soaring at his head. "That wasn't very polite. I just-HEY! Quit it!" Another tea cup and a plate came flying in his direction, forcing him to teleport to dodge. He reappeared right beside Filia.

"Go away," she said bluntly and then propmtly dumped a pot of soapy water on his head and stormed out of the kitchen into her shop and gasped. Sunflowers. Tons of sunflowers. At least a hundred placed in different vases all over her shop.

Xelloss appeared beside her, drying his hair with a kitchen towel, "Clearly food was not a proper peace offering, so I decided to be a bit more cliche and try flowers. Since it is you, Little-Miss- Tempermental, I figured I'd need quite a few to mollify you. Sunflowers are your favorite, correct?"

"Uh...yes," Filia was in a slight state of shock. "But how did you-how could you know that?"

"Your room's decor was a bit of a give away," Xelloss smiled. "And to seal the deal; my most sincere appoloogy. I know I came on a...a bit strong the other night. I blame it on too much wine, your amazing looks, and my being a jack-ass. Am I forgiven? Or are you going to continue to hurl dishes at my head."

"I don't know if I'll go as far as to forgive you, Xelloss," Filia said. "But, I promise I won't throw anything else at your face...at least today."

"Good, I don't think I'm quite worth ruining your china," Xelloss smiled.

"You're right, you're not," Filia laughed. She realized it was the first time she'd laughed in days.

"Ano...Filia-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I could hang around for dinner?" Xelloss gave her an innocent look.

"Why?" Filia gave him a suspicious one back.

"Well, when I was in the kitchen I saw that pie in your window sill," Xelloss licked his lips. "Cherry right? Looks yummy."

"And what are you going to do with yourself for the next four hours?"

Xelloss shrugged, "Read. Play with Val. Bug you."

"You run to the town market and get me some things I'm out of and I'll let you stay. But you have to behave yourself. No popping in or out!"

"Gotcha," Xelloss said as he was walking out the door with the shopping list Filia had given him.

"And if you say one rude thing to anyone, I swear I'll kick you out!" Filia called after him. As she flipped the sign in her window to open, she sighed. How had Xelloss managed to worm his way back in? Were a few flowers (okay, not really a _few_) enough to sway her? No. It wasn't the flowers at all, really. It was the way he made her feel. Alive and happy and angry and energetic and nervous, all at the same time. She liked the way it felt, and that scared her.

Rae: Yes, Filia's not pissed at Xel any more. Yay! But now she has to come to terms with what it would mean to let herself fall for a mazoku, or maybe she already has fallen. 

Next chapter: _Birthday Blues: What's a Little Love Triangle?_

It's our dragon's birthday and Xelloss has a suprise for her and Jet gets jealous. Oh, my what _will_ happen?


	6. Birthday Blues: What’s a Little Love Tri...

Rae: Yes I took a very long time to update. But this is a good chapter, not really a happy one, but good.I hope you all are still interested. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I need to answer some questions I received.

DreamingOne-Yes there does seem to be something going on with Sue and Jet, doesn't there?

CarlaFox-Val is a baby dragon, not human.

Okay, if there is anything else that I failed to make clear, please let me know. And remember to review! (I love those ego boosters ^^) Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Filia was sitting on a blue and white checked blanket, sunlight filtering through the trees, a breeze gently blowing, the autumn air unusually warm. Across from her sat Jet, one of the most handsome and nice men she'd ever met. They had eaten a wonderful lunch and were now eating some fresh picked fruit for dessert. Jet was complementing her and being very flattering, but Filia didn't really hear a word of it, all she could think about was Xelloss.

"He had been his regular self yesterday, well maybe a little more polite. He'd helped her fix dinner and been great with Val. And though the thought haunted her-yesterday had been the kind of image that she'd always had in her head of a nice family. Fixing and eating dinner together, making little jokes and conversations, playing with little Val. All you had to do was ignore the fact that the "husband" was an evil mazoku and could never love anyone and probably just wanted something. Filia sighed out loud without meaning to.

"Are you all right?" Jet asked, a concerned expression on his face.

"Yes," Filia blushed a little, she felt bad at her neglectful behavior. "I'm sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"That's all right," Jet smiled. "Let me walk you home?"

"Of course," Filia returned the smile.

As they neared Filia's home, Jet cleared his throat,"Um, Filia, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Jet," Filia said, wondering what it could be.

"Do you like me?"

"Oh," Filia was a little thrown. "Yes, I like you. Of course. What a silly question."

"I know. It's just...I like you...a lot and...I wanted to know if you felt the same way? I mean, you're really special to me. I've never really felt like this before. You know?"

"Um," Filia hesitated. Did she feel the same way? _What about Xelloss. Wait, **what** about Xelloss? He's just....well, Xelloss._ But she didn't think she could tell Jet what he really wanted her to. "I like you a lot, too, Jet."

"I'm glad," Jet said, but looked a little disappointed. "You've seemed kind of distant today."

"I know," Filia sighed as they reached her door step. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Maybe this will bring you back to earth," Jet leaned in and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss and a nice one, he was actually a pretty good kisser. Filia returned his kiss. The only thing was, it had none of the passion that her kiss with Xelloss had possessed. Jet pulled away after a moment. They both blushing a little. "Well, I'll see you on Saturday."

"What's Saturday?" Filia asked.

"Your birthday, of course," Jet laughed a little. "Sue and the rest of the gals are planning something."

"Yeah I know, they said they'd tell me more tomorrow. We're having another girls' night out."

"Can I ask you one more question?" Jet requested.

"Sure."

"Who gave you all those sunflowers?" Jet asked as he looked into her shop window.

Filia blushed and looked down to hide it. She suddenly felt slightly guilty, though she didn't know why. She hadn't done anything. She cleared her throat, "Oh, just an old friend trying to cheer me up."

"Ah, I see. Just curious. Have fun with 'the girls', see you soon, birthday girl!" And with a cute smile he departed.

Filia sat down on her couch with a cup of tea. That kiss had messed her up even more. She just couldn't get Xelloss out of her head. He was intoxicating, she just couldn't give him up. But on the other hand he was like a poison, she knew he couldn't be good for her. (Rae-AH! stupid britney spears song. keeps playing in head! if you don't know what I'm talking about-be glad)

The next night she was back at the Blue Dragon with her friends. They noticed she was seeming a little out of it, too.

"What's the matter with you, Fi, tomorrow's your birthday?" Alisha asked you.

"Oh, I dunno," Filia lied. "Maybe it's just the birthday blues."

"Boy trouble?" Ardelia asked, she could always seem to tell what was the matter with her friends.

"No," Filia lied again looking down.

"Oh, yes it is," Ardelia smiled. "I can tell. Now, c'mon. You can tell us."

"It's not Jet is it?" Sue asked, seeming a little too anxious to her friends. But then again, maybe she just felt responsible.

"No, it's not Jet," Filia said. This was only a half-lie. "He's been great, really."

"It's that Xelloss guy, huh?" Grace hit the nail on the head.

"Has he been harassing you?" Sue asked angrily.

"No," Filia said quickly. "At least no more than usual."

"I saw you went to the party with him," Grace grinned.

"Well, yeah. I kind of got suckered into that," Filia smiled.

"You should just tell him to get lost!" Sue huffed.

"Yeah, probably," Filia sighed, though she couldn't stop smiling.

"Or maybe you should keep him around," Ardelia argued. "He seems to make you happy."

"Oh, he does not!" Sue nearly yelled. "He's rude to her! And annoying!"

"Hey, guys," Filia said, quieting them all. "I'm getting really tired. I think I'm going to head home."

"You sure hun?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," Filia yawned.

"Well don't forget about tomorrow. Three o'clock in the park," Sue said. "Jet's got you a terrific present!"

"I won't," Filia smiled and left. But as she reached her door, Grace came running up to her.

"You love him, don't you?" Grace asked.

"What? Love who?" Filia asked, though she knew the answer.

"Xelloss," Grace said.

"I don't love him." Filia said.

"Filia you should see the look you get on your face when you think abut him You look a little angry and annoyed, but _so_ happy."  
"I can't love him, Grace," Filia looked tired and sad. "It's really complicated, and I can't explain it. But for one, he could never love me and there's just something that keeps us from ever being together. And it just has to be that way."

"If you say so, Fi," Grace said. But as she walked back toward the tavern she said. "But if I were you, hun, and I found someone that made me that happy I'd find a way around whatever was keeping us apart."

Filia fell asleep thinking about loving a mazoku. She was smiling in her sleep.

* * * * *

Xelloss appeared in the middle of Filia's room. He walked to her bed and lit the candle that she had left there. It provided a dim light, not that Xelloss needed even that to see perfectly. His opened eyes reflected none of the light from the tiny flame, remained those two dull, yet penetrating amethyst shards. The shards turned away from the candle and towards the dragon's window. They gazed at the moon, once again absorbing, but not reflecting any of its pure, pale light. 

The mazoku decided he had a few minutes, according to the moon, before he was supposed to wake Filia. He sat down in her chair and gazed at her; his head in his hands and elbows resting on his knees. How he loved to watch her sleep. He had done it often, masking his presence so that he wouldn't wake her. And now was the perfect time to do it. A middle autumn night, just before night became morning, just before midnight. The moon's pale light filtered through the tree outside her window and made it so the dragon kind of...glowed. Her golden hair shined. Xelloss stood and went back to her bed, he brushed a strand away from her face. She turned a little, still asleep. Xelloss decided it was time to wake her up. He nudged her gently. Again the dragon moved a little and uttered a soft moan.

"Fi-lia," Xelloss called softly in a sing-song voice. "Wake uh-up."

"Xelloss..." the dragon mumbled, not quite yet awake. She opened her pale blue eyes, sat up and looked around, her gaze finally landing on Xelloss, sitting at the end of her bed. He couldn't help but smile, he loved those eyes, unlike his they reflected all the light in the room, and right now, they had a confused and sleepy glaze. She looked beautiful.

"Huh? Um..."Filia blinked a few times, trying to shake off sleep. "Xel-Xelloss? What's going on?"

"Don't you know?" Xelloss replied and smiled mysteriously.

"Uh..." Filia was not quite awake enough for this.

"Happy Birthday, silly dragon," Xelloss chuckled.

"My birthday's not until tomorrow, though," Filia said.

"It is tomorrow," Xelloss pointed out. "It's just past midnight.

"Barely," Filia argued. "You woke me up in the middle of the night just to say 'Happy Birthday'?"

"No, of course not," Xelloss grinned. "I come bearing gifts! Close your eyes."

Filia looked at his suspiciously, and then complied, too tired to argue. It was dark behind her eyelids, then suddenly there was a dim light and the smell of another candle.

"Okay, open 'em," Xelloss said. Filia did and smiled. Xelloss was holding out a cupcake with a candle stuck in it. "Go on, blow it out, make a wish, all that nonsense."

Filia giggled and blew the candle out. And in her heart of hearts, she wished the impossible; that she could do what Grace had said and find away to be with the mazoku she couldn't get to leave.

"Did you make just one?" Filia asked, taking the cupcake.

"No, a whole batch," Xelloss replied, materializing another out of nowhere.

"You baked them yourself?" Filia smiled. 

"Yep. At first, I was going to make you a cake, but I didn't want to try and come up with 457 candles, so I figured I could get away with just one on a cupcake," Xelloss laughed and Filia found herself laughing, too. When they'd finished eating their cupcakes, Xelloss grabbed Filia's hand and pulled her out of bed.

"Now you have to come with me," Xelloss said.

"Where? It's the middle of the night and I'm still in my nightgown!" Filia protested.

"No one's going to see you, don't worry," Xelloss reassured her. Filia opened her mouth to say something else, but was stunned into silence. Xelloss had teleported them to a beautiful moon-lit beach. Filia looked around, amazed. The sand beneath their feet was pure white and the sea a dark blue, almost black in the darkness. The sky seemed to melt into it, as the water reflected the light from the full moon. As Filia looked up she could see a million stars, gazing back down at her; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The night here was warm and that told her that she was far from home. All was forgotten as the wind blew gently and Xelloss drew her attention back to him.

"Like it?" he asked eyes open, searching for her reaction in the features of her face.

"Yes, it's beautiful!" Filia gushed. "But where are we?"

"An island near Wolfpack," Xelloss answered, which didn't really tell her anything at all. "This is where I was going to take you on our date. The reason I told you not to wear a long dress is that I figured you would get it wet....and then blame it on me, of course."

"Oh," Filia said, comprehension dawning. She noticed Xelloss wasn't wearing his usual clothes, either. Instead he was dressed in a pair of black pants that went down to his knees and an untucked, button up yellow shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"There's something I want to show you," Xelloss said softly. Then he looked up at the moon, "but we've got a while. Want to walk?"

"Oh, yes," Filia smiled. She let go of his hands and walked down to the water. Xelloss hadn't really noticed that he'd kept her hands in his until they were gone. He wondered for a moment why he wanted to still be holding them, and then walked down to join Filia.

They walked in silence for a while, at the waters edge. The whit foam from the gentle waves lapping at their feet. The wind was blowing, it was pleasant, but Filia was always pushing her hair back. Xelloss walked behind the dragon, pulled her hair away from her face, and tied it in a loose que with a black ribbon. She smiled and watched as he tied his own hair back.

"You look cute,"Filia giggled.

"Oh, yeah. That's what I was going for-cute,"Xelloss said sarcastically as he kicked the water, sprinkling Filia with drops of the deep blue water.

"Ah!" She called, kicking water back at him. They continued to splash each other, eventually getting into an all out water-fight. Filia, running backwards, tripped and fell, getting herself complete soaked. Xelloss laughed at her.

"Very graceful, Fi-chan!"

"The dragon sat up in the water and wrung her hair out, "Are you going to help me up or just stand there and laugh?" Filia extended a demanding hand. But as Xelloss grasped her hand, she pulled him into the water next to her. They played around for a while, splashing and pushing eachother into the water. Their shouts and laughter echoed off the cliffs next to the empty beach. Finally, when they were both worn out, they ended up sitting, panting, in the water. Xelloss was looking at Filia, but trying not to stare. Water dripped from her hair and clothes. Her white nightgown was kind of see-through, Xelloss blushed a little. But her smile was the most alluring to his eyes. She was so innocent, pure. He struggled to pull his eyes away from her, then gazed at the moon.

"We better go," Xelloss said, looking at the dragon once again, "Or we'll miss it."

"Miss what?" Filia asked as Xelloss pulled her out of the water. "What is it that you're showing me?"

"That's a secret," Xelloss chimed.

"Fine," Filia said, then shivered. "Brr. Now I'm cold."

Xelloss handed her a big, fluffy, yellow towel out of nowhere. She smiled and wrapped it around herself. Xelloss dried his hair and the rest of himself off as much as he could with his own towel before making it disappear. After they walked for a few more minutes, Xelloss took Filia's hand and they headed up toward the cliffs. They stopped when they reached several large boulders. Xelloss teleported them ontop of one.

"Xelloss, what-"Filia began to ask again, but was cut short as the moon hit the rock they were standing one. The rock, which had appeared to be the normal gray colour, was suddenly a dazzling and sparkling amethyst. The stone seemed like a mirror, reflecting the moon's light. It was absolutely beautiful. When the effect died the rock became a slightly glowing, deep purple. The two nonhumans sat down.

"Time for your real present," Xelloss said. Filia looked up at him questioningly. What else could he possibly give her? Xelloss reached in his pocked and drew out a thing silver chain with a crescent moon cut from the same type of stone they were on. He held it in the moon's light and it sparkled and glowed. When he held it out to her it remained a translucent violet. She gasped and held the charm in the palm of he hand. It was small, about the size of a silver piece (like a quarter), but it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Whoever had faceted the gem must have spent days working on it; all the tine faces were like mirrors reflecting whatever light touched them. 

"Xelloss, it's beautiful! Thankyou," Filia whispered. "Would you help me put it on?"

Xelloss moved behind her. As he latched the chain he whispered in her ear, "It's enchanted. If you ever need me-for anything-all you have to do is hold it in your hand and say my name. I'll hear you and be there the next instant."

Filia turned around and kissed him. At first Xelloss was shocked, but then he returned the kiss. He was so happy, for just an moment, until he sensed Filia's doubt. He pulled away and rested his forehead against the dragon's.

"Filia, I-"

"Don't," Filia said quickly cutting him off. She stood up suddenly and almost lost her footing. Xelloss leaped to his feet and steadied her, putting and arm around her waist. As soon as Filia regained her equilibrium, she pushed Xelloss away. "Xelloss we can't do this."

"Why not?" Xelloss asked trying to catch her eyes, but she was looking at her feet.

"Because it would never work," Filia sighed.

"You don't know that," Xelloss argued. "I..."

"You _what_, Xelloss? Look I-I care for you. And you've been...really amazing lately. But the truth is you can't care for someone else! You're a _mazoku_!"

"Then why am I doing this?" Xelloss asked almost pleadingly.

"I-I don't know. I'm sure you have some motive Xelloss, you always do. I've seen your cruelty! When you fought Valgaav. You tortured him and you would have killed him if-"

"If I hadn't stopped to save _you_!" Xelloss shouted. "You're so naive! Wrapped up in all the lies your race has told you. You can't even see when someone cares about you!"

"I don't know what you want, Xelloss-but I know it's something," Filia was crying now. "You _can't_ love, Xelloss, you're a mazoku. You _can't_ be happy. You-"

"Filia, can't you see we're _more_ than that?!" Xelloss was still shouting, but his voice was pleading with her. "We are more than mazoku and ryuzoku! Don't generalize! I know that you are more than that. I saw it when you stood against your temple's chief elder. When you're with Val. When you smile, when you cry. _Right now_...I see it. I see a person, a soul. Someone that maybe I _could_ love. Can't you...can't you look past mazoku? Can't you see me?"

"I _do_ see you, Xelloss Juu Jinkan, _Dragon Slayer_," Filia's voice was soft, but her words and tone cut through the mazoku. "You are a mazoku-that's all you are. And that's all I'll ever be able to _see_ you as. If you want to come around and annoy me-that's fine, whatever. Get your kicks. But anything more is impossible, you _must_ know that."

Xelloss grabbed her hand once more and suddenly they were back in the dragon's bedroom. The familiar sent of tea was there. Xelloss's eyes stung. Why was he allowing her to hurt him. This was ridiculous. He blinked as he let go off her hand. Good lords, he was NOT going to cry. He took a deep breath and looked Filia in the eyes. "You think being in love is being happy? Look at yourself. You're so naive..." he repeated and then vanished just as a tear rolled down his face.

* * * * *

Xelloss appeared in his room. He picked the half-empty wine glass up from his bedside table, studied the red liquid for a moment then dashed the cup against the opposite wall. He howled as loud as he could, kicked over the night stand, knocked everything off his desk and threw the chair, tore the pillows off his bed and threw them blindly, smashed his mirror with his fist. Hand bleeding, he fell to his knees; looking at the floor, he was shocked by the tears that stained the wood.

He was so angry. Who cared if Xellas kills the stupid dragon. She deserves it! Xelloss felt utterly hopeless; there was no way he would ever get Filia to love him. Why had he ever tried? Because he couldn't stand the thought of loosing her. Not then and not now. But what could he do? As his last resort came to mind, evil as it was-but anything to save her life, Xellas walked into his room.

As she looked at him on the floor, she immediately became concerned. At first she was sure that this would prove to be entertaining, but now...she'd never seen him..._cry_ before.

"Xelloss, love," she said softly.

"Yes, mistress?" Xelloss said without looking up. As if that would keep her from knowing he had been crying. His voice was horse and he sort of sniffled after saying it. The anger she could feel from him, made Xellas feel a little better thought.

"Redecorating, are we?" she said in a mocking voice.

"Something like that," Xelloss said softly. "Mistress?"

"Yes, my pet?"

Xelloss stood and looked at the beastmaster, "I can't...she will never love me."

"Hm," Xellas really couldn't think of anything to say for fear that she might make him upset.

"But I still-" Xelloss stopped himself from saying that he still wished her to live. He had made fool of himself enough, "I still wish to please you mistress. May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Xellas said, wondering what plan he could have come up with.

"Even if I can't get her to love me...I could still...I could trick her. If I get you the child you want...then..."

"Then I will not kill the dragon," Xellas said. "But you know, Xelloss, if you do this, she will hate you."

"As she should, mistress," Xelloss replied. "That is how things are supposed be, is it not?"

"It is, Xelloss," Xellas agreed. She made to leave, but as she reached the door she paused. "But be careful, love."

Xelloss sat down on his bed, angry. Angry at Filia for what she'd said. Angry at Xellas for this mission. But mostly, angry at himself. He couldn't stand that he'd let himself be dragged so far into this, that he cared for a golden dragon, that he let her get to him. Angry at what he was going to do. Sad that it was the only way to save her life. Xellas was right she would hate him, forever. He would loose Filia no matter what, but at least she would be alive. He could still watch her, but this thought comforted him little.

* * * * *

Meanwhile, Filia sat on her own bed. She'd cried every last tear she had and now she had to think about it. Filia realized she was clutching the necklace Xelloss had given her and let go. She took it off and held it be its chain. The moon hit it and it sparkled. She moved it out of the light and it returned to its dull, yet beautiful amethyst colour, hiding its beautiful secret. The stone was just like Xelloss's eyes when it wasn't in the moonlight. The thought made her want to cry again. She set the charm in her lap. How had it gone from being her best birthday to her worst?

Ultimately, she told herself, she had done the right thing. Xelloss and her...it could never be. No matter how much she wanted it, she was a ryuzoku and he was a mazoku. The gap between was too large. Besides, what about Jet? How could she be so mean to him? She felt as if she'd been having an affair. And she guessed she sort f was. Jet was so wonderful to her. But it was over now. Done. She could still have a great birthday with her friends and with Jet. But then why did she feel so awful? She looked again at the necklace. Slowly she put it back around her neck. As she lied down, one more question came to trouble her before sleep took her; it was something she'd forgotten in all her misery: _Did I really see that tear on Xelloss's face?_

* * * * *

At three o'clock Filia was at the park with her friends. By three fifteen she was feeling really good. They were talking and laughing and eating lots of wonderful food that all her friends had made. The sun was shining, giving one of it's last warm days and there was a gently breeze. After they ate food and cake and sang the birthday song, they moved on to presents. Alisha had sewn her a beautiful yellow and blue quilt, Ardelia gave her some sunflower seeds, soil, and other things she would need to plant them, Grace gave her a friendship ring made of pretty purple jade, and Sue had brought her some exotic tea leaves from her travels. Last, she opened Jet's present; it was a beautiful and most definitely expensive porcelain tea set with a pink rose pattern on it. She gushed thanks and hugged him tightly.

After the party was over and Filia and her friends had helped her get her presents home, her and Jet were sitting on the couch. Absentmindedly, Filia was playing with her necklace. When she reached down to pick up her cup of tea, Jet was examining it.

"That's pretty," Jet said, gesturing to the charm. "Is it new? I haven't seen you wear it before."

"Um, yeah, it is new," Filia said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Birthday present?"

"Yes."

"From who? When did they give it to you?"

"You sure are a curious one today, Jet," Filia said avoiding actually answering the question.

"You didn't answer me," Jet said, a bit roughly.

"Um, just an old friend-"

"The same '_old friend_' that gave you all those flowers?" Jet almost snapped.

"Um," Filia was startled by his reaction. "Yes. The same."

"The same '_old friend_' that ate dinner here the other night?"

"Yes. Xelloss," Filia confessed.

"Sue told me about him," Jet reviled. For a minute Filia was puzzled then she remembered that Sue had stopped by the day that Xelloss had given her the flowers. She had run off in a hurry, to tell Jet?

"When did he give you the necklace?" Jet demanded.

"L-last night," Filia began. "Jet, I-"

"I thought you went out with your friends."

"I did. This was after," Filia said and then realized that she should have lied.

"He came to your house that late?"

"Well, yeah. He does that sometimes-to bug me."

"Why don't you tell him to get lost? I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't!" Filia said too loud and too quickly.

"Then why are you wearing that necklace?" Jet asked harshly.

"I-I don't know!" Filia started crying she couldn't help it. "We're just-I don't know."

"What else did you do with him?" Jet's tone was accusing.

"Nothing! Jet why-"

"You didn't go anywhere with him or kiss him or something?"

Filia was too upset to notice how accurate Jet's guesses were. She continued to cry, "I'm sorry, Jet. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. I really like you and-"

Suddenly Jet had his arm around her, "No. I'm sorry. Please, Filia, stop crying. I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you."

"But-"

"I'm mad at him. Sue said he's always bugging you and stuff. And I don't like him giving you all the flowers and things. I guess I'm just jealous. I'm sorry."

Filia stopped crying, "It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I've been weird lately. I think I need some sleep."

"Okay," Jet said. "I'll see you soon. Okay?"

"Yeah, that'll be great."

Jet walked to the door, "I really like you a lot, Fi," He said and left.

Filia wished he wouldn't call her 'Fi'. That was Xelloss's name for her-or that was what Xelloss called her. Her head hurt. She went to go play with Val. He always made her feel better.

As she went to bed that night, the necklace rested against her skin, under her tanktop. She decided that was a good place for it; out of sight, not quite out of mind.

Rae: Oh, no. Will Xelloss really go through with his plan? Is Jet a jerk? Will Filia be able to follow her heart? The answers to most of these questions next time: _He loves me. I love him not_. And I promise not to take so long to update.


	7. Charms and Seduction

Filia didn't open her store the day after her birthday, she had been up late thinking. When she did wake up, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She knew, however that she should get up, feed Val, and get some chores done and errands run. She tacked a, "Sorry closed today for personal reasons," sign to her door, left Val in the capable hands of Jilias and headed to the market.

It was a Sunday and the market was full of bustling people, colourful sights, and enticing smells. It was the perfect thing to get Filia's mind off everything that had happened yesterday. She bought things she needed around the shop and house, then things for dinner, then came to a stand she hadn't seen before. A traveling saleswoman had set it up and she had things from many different places. Filia was immediately attracted to the exotic jewelry. She was looking a pretty beaded bracelet. The beads were black and white with funny little characters that Filia recognized as an eastern language she couldn't read. There was a strange charm on the bracelet, too. As if she sensed Filia's curiosity, the stands operator came over to Filia.

"That's a Ying-Yang," the woman said in a strange accent. "See how the light and dark are mixing together-it stands for balance."

"Balance?" Filia questioned, intrigued by the charm's meaning.

"Yes, where this comes from they believe that to achieve peace and happiness you must find the perfect balance. Balance between dark and light, good and evil, male and female, so on,"

"That's very interesting," Filia said. "They mean that you need dark, you need evil?"

"Of course. Think of it this way; if there was no evil, there would be no good. You can't be good if there's nothing to compare it to. Or think of the stars, you would never see their pretty light if it weren't for the darkness of the night."

"I think...I understand. I like that idea. How much is the bracelet?"

"Ten silver pieces, regularly. But, I like you; you see the idea behind the jewelry. You can have it for seven."

"Thanks!" Filia smiled as she paid the woman. She smiled as she headed home, bracelet jingling softly on her wrist. An unforgotten wish on a candle swirled in her mind a moment before she pushed it away. _A perfect balance..._

* * * * *

It was four days since Filia's birthday. Xelloss had been keeping an eye on her for the past two, waiting for an opportunity to exicute his new plan. Xelloss had not seen the fight that she and Jet had had, but he had seen them together once in the past 48 hours. Filia had been akward and Jet seemed worried. The bit of joy this would have provided him not five days ago did not come, hope was dead for the mazoku. Feelings like hope and caring were not what a mazoku of his status should be having anyway. And today, well, tonight now, he had his chance.

It was late almost eleven, but the dragon was still awake. She had had a tough day; both Jilias and Gravos were out, she was running the shop all by herself, one of her best vases had gotten broken, and Val had been crying all day, but now he was finally deep asleep and Filia was in her room. She was reading, laying in her bed, but instead of her customary cup of tea she was sipping a glass of wine. Actually it was her third glass of wine. She knew she was being stupid, that she should've stopped at one, but she had had an awful day. She was so alone. She hated being alone. Finally she just started crying. This was when Xelloss took his que.

"Stop crying, silly dragon," he said, emotionless. Filia sat up and looked up at him, vaguely wondering why he was here and what she should do. She was worried for a moment about Jet, but she was glad he was here. Xelloss took her wine glass from her bedside table and finished it in one swig. "Ech, that's some cheap shit, eh? Try this," Xelloss poured her a glass from a bottle of wine he had taken from Xelas's large cellar. He had also added a few things to it, and since Filia was already slightly drunk...this would be a piece of cake.

"I really shouldn't," Filia said as she took the glass.

"Why not, don't you want to feel better? Forget what happened today?" Xelloss coaxed her. Against her quickly dispersing better judgment, she downed the wine. It was much better than the "cheap shit" she had been drinking, and a lot stronger as well. She coughed and blinked a few times. 

"Wow," the room seemed a little tilted. "I don't think this is the way to go about feeling good," the dragon said weakly.

"No," Xelloss whispered his agree as he took the glass away from her again and returned it to its position on the table. Then he kicked off his shoes and undid the clasp on his cloak, letting it fall to the floor. Then he got on the dragon's bed, stratling his legs across her. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her, hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth. As he continued to kiss her, Xelloss slowly laid Filia back down onto her pillow. "No," he whispered again, "But I can make you feel good. I can make you forget everything."

"Xelloss," she moaned softly. Not wanting to give her time to protest, Xelloss quickly silenced her with another kiss. He slipped off his gloves and began to unbutton her shirt. She moaned again, but not in protest. In want, a want that Xelloss could sense. He left her shirt open and traced a finger down her torso's perfect outline. His kisses moved down he neck to her shoulder then further down. She was so quiet, so still. She ran a finger through his hair and then grasped his shoulder as his kissed fell lightly on her breast. He sat up and Filia's hand trailed lazily down his chest, stomach, thigh. Xelloss looked down at Filia. If she had cried, or fought, or begged him not to, he probably wouldn't have had a problem; but all she did was look back at him, her eyes completely trusting. And it was just as the day he had come to kill her. His breath ought in his chest and he couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt her like this. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Then he rolled off her and sat next to her on the bed. Filia sat up beside him.

"Whassamatter?" Filia slurred, her eyes closed.

"This is a bad idea," Xelloss answered. "You're really drunk."

Filia glared at him. "I am _not_," she protested indignantly.

"Oh, no?" Xelloss chuckled. He looked at her unbuttoned shirt, revealing not quite as much as he would have hoped. "Well, then, I must say; _love_ the new look. Slutty dragoness-very in-style this season."

"Grr...namagomi mazoku, this is all your fault!" Filia huffed as she labored with buttoning her shirt. "I hate you."

A beat passed, then Xelloss responded, "I know... You missed a button." Xelloss reached out and buttoned it for her. Filia flopped back against her pillow and yawned. Xelloss kissed her on the forehead again and whispered goodnight.

"You're leaving?" Filia asked, eyes closed. "You're such a tease, Xelloss."

"Ha, you'll be better for it in the morning."

Filia lifted her arm, her new bracelet dangled from her wrist. "Look," she demanded.

"Pretty," Xelloss humored the sleepy dragon.

"It's a ying-er, something or other."

"Ying-yang."

"Yeah, that's the one. It reminds me of you...us."

"Us?" Xelloss questioned. _There's an **us**?_

"Perfect balance, light and dark; good and evil; and all that. You can't see the stars without the dark"

"How very un-dragonish of you Filia. In fact believing in an eastern principal like that is just as close to heresy against the Ryuzoku religion as you can get."

__

"You told me my race lies," Filia said.

"That I did," Xelloss agreed.

__

Filia rolled over onto her side, facing away from Xelloss. She moaned,"I don't think I should have had that last....glass....of wine," the dragon drifted into sleep.Xelloss glanced for a moment at her bracelet._ Maybe, _he thought_, just maybe._

You're running out of time, a mean little voice inside his head reminded him._ You'll loose **her**, too._

"Shut up," Xelloss said out loud. Filia shifted. He decided it was time to go. He picked up his effects and teleported to his room on wolfpack.

_You know you should just forget. You're only asking for more hurt. Remember what happened last time_, the little voice brought back a very old memory.

"That was a long time ago", Xelloss said. He looked down at his hands, he'd taken off his gloves and he could clearly see the cherry-black scars that criss-crossed his palms. "Alexia," Xelloss whispered.

Rae: Wooow I took a really long time to update. I'm sorry. I had French competition this past weekend and I had a lot to prepare for it. So please review and tell me if you guys are still interested. And thanks to all of you who have reviewed in the past. I know I got at least one question about Jet's identity. All I can say is that you are going to find out soon.


	8. Nightmares, Memories, and Mind Controll

Rae the WolfGirl: I appologize for the staggering ammount of time it has been since my last review. I'm usually not to bad about that. However my computer crashed and it took me a while to get everything running properly again. Thankfully, however I had this story saved on a disk. yay good for me. thinking a head.

Xelloss: ahem Stop praising yourself and get on with the story.

Rae:you sound touchy

Xelloss: What do you think? I came this close places hands very close together in mid-air to getting to sleep with Filia last time and then you ruin it and don't update for nearly two months!

Rae: Patience is a virtue, but on with the story anyway.

Xelloss: FYI, because Ms. Forgettful here never says this, Rae doesn't own Slayers or the characters.

Xelloss was dreaming. He was dreaming a memory, playing out events he'd long since tried to forget. In his dream it was a very long time ago. More than a thousand years. But in his dream everything was very vivid, it was exactly as if it had happened only yesterday.

It was dusk as Xelloss emerged from the large pavillion tent set up in the clearing of a forrest. He was the last to leave, he had been sitting for a while, pondering the day's negotiations. If you could call them that. It had really just been endless argument between the dragon tribes' elders. A war was beginning and there was no way that they would be able to avoid it. However, they refused to see this.

"You make more sence than they do, mazoku," Xelloss whirled around. Standing by the tent flap was possibly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was a young golden dragon, she had deep blue eyes and shoulderlength curly blonde hair. She had a very defiant look about her. Lost in his thoughts, Xelloss had not sensed her.

"Your race likes to complicate things, ryozoku."

"Yes. They will never agree with you."

"Nor shall they persuade me to advise my masters that they should give up their land. I propose a compromise, however your race will not budge. They are foolish and will pay dearly for it."

"We are stubborn. My name is Alexia, but I am no fool," the dragon said. "This argueing seems pointless to me. Neither side is going to just roll over and die and that is what the other wants, ultamitely is it not? Why do we fight? Our race does not even remember the cause."

"Nor does ours."

"Than we are both foolish. Continuing a pointless grudge."

"Part of me agrees with you, Alexia. But the rest of me is too loyal and too proud to back down. No matter the origonal cause of the enimosity between us, we want chaos and you want peace-how can we ever get along?"

"I suppose you're right...But the chaos your race speaks of seems more sane than what my race calls peace."

"You're very smart, for a dragon," Xelloss smiled. "What temple do you serve?" 

"The Temple of the Fire Dragon King."

"Maybe I shall see you again, Alexia, Priestess of the Fire Dragon King."

Xelloss turned in his bed. He moaned and Cheesecake jumped up on the bed abd nudged his side with her nose. However the mazoku would not wake. He was trapped in a dream that would soon turn into a nightmare. 

In the darkest corner of the Blue Dragon's tavern Jet sat across from "Sue" the girl who was really a wolf, known as Snow on a hidden island in the demon sea. They were discussing Jet's behavior.

"You have to be nice to her, you idiot!" Snow hissed at him. "You need to be someone she can trust!"

"I know, I know," Jet sighed. "But just thinking about Xelloss makes me mad. It's his fault Alexia..."

"That's not the way he sees it," Snow said under her breath.

"Well, I don't care how he sees things!"

"Okay, Okay. Let's not fight. We need to get things done. We need to do something that will make Filia hate Xelloss and love you."

"But really," Jet interrupted her scheming. "We only need to make sure she doesn't fall in love with him for the next ten days, that's all he's got left, right?"

"True, but if we don't do something Xellas will have Filia killed, and you don't want that. And also..." Snow trailed off into thoughtful silence.

"Also?" Jet prompted.

"Juu-Ou-sama has a-a soft spot when Xelloss is concerned. She cares for him far too much. I believe that if things came down to it; she would give him more time."

"Oh."

"I'm thinking, if you were baby-sitting Val, I could take him and you could blame it on Xelloss. You could tell her he-he had killed Val. Then she wouldn't come looking. She would hate Xelloss, there would be no changing her mind and he would have to give up on her. "

"I've got a better idea," Jet said. "It runs along the same lines, but...what if Xelloss actually did kill Val-and Filia saw him do it?"

"You're not thinking-"

"Possesion is my special ability, Snow. I could do it-even to Xelloss."

"But afterwards, he would kill you-"

"I can make it so he wouldn't even remember doing it. He'll be horrified," this was a lie. Jet had no reason to keep that murderous mazoku alive. Xelloss would die. And if Snow would not believe it had been an accident, he could kill her, too. He would look like the hero to Filia. He would have his revenge on Xelloss and get take away his love like Xelloss took his.

"Fine," Snow agreed, though she still felt unsure about this. "I have places to be." and the wolf-woman disappeared.

Filia awoke to a pounding headache. The sun was just now rising, but the minimal light seemed to be blinding her. She pulled the covers up over her head. She tried to remember just what had driven her to have so much wine, that she felt so awful. Then she remembered Xelloss. Xelloss had shown up and-and...She shut her eyes and tried to remember; it made her head worse. Xelloss had...given her more wine...then....Oh, God! he'd kissed her, she suddenly remembered. But it had been more than a kiss. _Oh, no! What did I do?_ she frantically tried to remember. She was fully dressed...that was a good sign. But, why would he come here? Especially after their fight... Just to take advantage of her, that lying bastard! She'd kill him if she ever saw him again. But something felt...off. What was it. Oh if only she could remember. But her attepmts were cut short. Val began to cry and she got up, ignoring her headache, to tend to him.

Xelloss was dreaming of a different day now. One far from the last. He was much involved with Alexia now and was waiting for her in an abandoned temple near the Fire Dragon King's sanctuary where they would meet often. He began to grow impatient, she was late. And so much he wanted to see her again. From the back of his mind came a voice screaming at him to leave. However this voice, this almost entire other self, could do nothing. Then Alexia teleported in to the room. Xelloss pulled her into a kiss. The taste of peppermint. The smell of flowers. Almost too much 'happy' for the mazoku to take. Then he sensed something odd. But before he could wrap his befudled mind around it he felt a searing pain in his stomach. He pulled away, quickly glancing down at the hole just above his navel. In shock he looked at the dragoness, who only smiled cruely.

"Alexia-why-"he gasped.

"Stupid mazoku," she said, not sounding at all like herself, "You honestly believed I loved you. Ha! You are beneath me! And now you shall die!"

The dragon shot several blades of magical energy at Xelloss. In his shocked state, Xelloss was slowed in putting up his shield and as a consequence got his palms sliced open.

She prepared another attack, but an amazing rage had built up in the mazoku and , without thinking, Xelloss shot a blast of energy at her. It was so powerful it nocked her against the far wall. She crumpled to a heap as her blood poured out onto the floor. She was as good as dead, no spell would save her now. But as Xelloss turned to leave, rage and an overwhelming sense of loss spinning in his head, he felt a wave of sorrow rush from her. He spun, the dragon was struggling to push herself up from the floor.

"Xelloss!" she tried to call out to him, but the sound was barely more than a whisper, then she coughed violently, spitting up blood. Xelloss teleported to her side as she once more collapsed to the floor.

"Xelloss, I'm so...sorry," she whispered. "It wasn't-wasn't me. I...tried to fight....him."

"Him?" Xelloss asked, gathering in the dying dragon in his arms, he knew there was nothing he could do to save her life, but at least he could find out who had done this, get revenge. "Who? Who did this."

"I-I'm sorry Xelloss. I love you," she struggled to get the words out. Her breathing was ragged now and Xelloss realized in a moment she would be gone. His thoughts of revenged were shoved away as grief, fear, and self-hatred swelled inside him.

"No! Alexia. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. Please. Please don't leave me." In this instant, he realized that he loved her. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. If he hadn't been about to lose the dragon, it would have felt wonderful, but now it only hurt more deeply. Her blood ran into the wounds in his palms, scarring them forever, a painful reminder. "I love you, too, Alexia. I love you." He held her as he felt her life force fade. And then she was gone. "Goodbye, pretty dragon," he whispered. Suddenly he sensed three more dragon's behind him. He gently laid Alexia's lifeless body on the stone floor and turned to face them as he stood. They were male dragon's of Alexia's age.

"You," Xelloss growled so deeply the word was almost lost. "You're the one's who did this!"

"You could say that," one of them replied snidely. "And you screwed up our plans. But it's allright, the girl wasn't too important. Now you'll have to die by our ha-"

The young dragon was shocked to silence. The mazoku he had just been threatening was surrounded be a pitch black aura, so deadly a lesser demon would have been slain if it had only touched it. Xelloss face was twisted into an expression of pure hatred he was growling mennacingly. He formed a deadly ball of swirling violet and black energy and hurled it at the two dragons who hadn't spoken; they died instantly, no trace of them left. Xelloss then summoned his staff and walked toward the remaining dragon. The dragon backed into the wall behind him. Xelloss thrust his staff through the dragon's chest, pinning him to the wall. The mazoku smiled cruely as he pulled the dagger he wore from its sheath.

"No...please," the young dragon pleaded. "This wasn't even my idea...I wasn' the one...It was Kaphala. He-he was--AAAAAHHH!"

Xelloss cut his sentence short as he cut his chest open. Xelloss then proceeded to rip the poor boy's heart out. He slumped to the floor after Xelloss pulled his staff from his lifeless body. Xelloss removed the Ruby-Eye jewel from the crook of his staff and fused the golden's heart with it. Exhilarated and, well, basically high off the pain from the golden and his own grief he looked at his blood smeared hands and could think of nothing to do, but finish off the rest of the Golden Dragons.

Cheesecake tore from the room as Xelloss awoke with a howl of terror. And ten minutes later, when Xellas came walking in with his harrassed cat, Xelloss was still sitting in bed, sheets clenched in his fists, covered in sweat, and starring blankly at the wall. His mistress set the feline down and sat herself beside her priest. Several strands of his violet hair had been loosened from the ribon with which he had tied his hair back as a result of all his tossing and turning. She tucked them behind his ear, then pushed his perfectly cut bangs up and gently kissed his forhead.

"Bad dream?" she whispered.

"Bad memory," Xelloss replied his voice hoarse.

"Alexia?" Xellas said, momentarily suprised by it. These drems had not plagued him for centuries. Though for decades before he would not sleep because of them.

"Yes," Xelloss answered. Cheesecake wlked behind his curtains and let a strip of bright mid-morning light in. "Mistress?"

"Yes, love?"

"Is there something you need for me to do for you. I would rather not sit idle today," Xelloss asked revrently, desperate for something to take his mind of things; past and present.

"Hmm...I believe so. I would like for you to go to the library in Straeta to look somethging up for me."

Hours later, as Xelloss sat in the dusty library going through the musty tomes, he began to feel the strangest sensation. It was like all concious thought was just drifting away. It was rather nice at first, but then he began to hear another voice in his head, and not the mean little one he was accostomed to, one that Filia-or Alexia-could have identified for him.

As Jet walked out from behind the nearest shelf, Xelloss did nothing but gaze at him. Ammused the dragon, with a mere thought, made the mazoku stand so that he could look at him.

"Too bad Xelloss, you'll lose another girl today. Did you enjoy the show last night? I hope so, better to prepare you for tonight. See you soon," and with that Jet vanished, leaving Xelloss to wait for his next command.

Rae: Oh, no! What will happen now? This was a depressing chapter. I promise it won't take to long to update, unless my computer decides to go all senile on me again. Which may very well happen, it keeps telling me I'm dangerously low on resources, and I only have MS Works open. So if anyone that knows computer has suggestions on what to do... And of course please review. It makes me happy. 


	9. Sacrafice

I don't own Slayers...Y.Y

Xellas had finally dismissed the last of the lesser demons that were plaguing her with problems and complaints and had just gotten comfy in her big throne when she sensed Xelloss teleport himself outside her doors. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she straightened immediately; there was something wrong. She could sense his terrible sadness and fury. The priest knocked twice on one of the large double doors to her throne room, before entering. Xellas blinked, he was covered in dragon's blood. His expression placid, even though she knew this was not how he felt.

"Xelloss?" his mistress said hesitantly. He looked at her with eyes so empty and unfeeling her breath caught for an instant as she thought him dead. Then she shook her head. He had said something. "What, love?"

"I killed her," Xelloss voice was as dead as his eyes. "You don't have to worry anymore."

"Killed her? Killed wh-"

"Tricked me. She looked so sad. But she looked beautiful, too. Her blood was so pretty, perfect crimson. It normally tastes so good, killing, but this time it was...bitter. It's funny because I think I may have loved her, but you don't have to worry. She's gone forever now."

"Xelloss, you mean the golden?"

"I killed the others, too. Alexia, the ones who tricked me, everyone."

"Xelloss, you're scaring me," Xellas said. He'd never acted like this before. "What happened?"

"Aren't you proud of me, mistress? I'll kill all the Goldens...for you. You were right; they don't deserve to live. It will be fun," Xelloss smiled, but the expression did not reach his eyes. He sounded like he did when he was a child. "And I only got a little hurt, see?" He held out his palms scarred by the dragoness' blood.

"Juu-ou-sama?" the little demon called again. "Mistress...?"

Xellas blinked; drawn from her memories by the young priestess that stood before her. She was one of Xelloss's personal fan club. She followed him around when he was at the castle, as did many of the young wolflings-turned-priestesses, however this one was a loner and Xelloss had taken a liking to her and would often let her accompany him when he would shoo the others away. Xellas blinked again, trying to erase the image of Xelloss covered in blood from behind her eyelids. "Yes, uh..."

"Kali, mistress," the young girl bowed low for a moment and then straightened. Her long black hair was tied in two pig tails on top of her head that hung to her waist. Her green eyes held an urgency to them and she was clearly nervous and worried, but this last might be just be because she was alone in front of her very powerful mistress.

"Yes, Kali?"

"Mistress, I was just with Xelloss and I think there...there's something wrong with him. He-"

"He's a little upset today. You should leave him alone."

"But, mistress, he didn't even look at me. He seemed...I don't know, like he didn't even know where he was. He was just flipping the pages of a book and not even looking at them."

"I told you, Kali," Xellas said exasperated, she was trying not to think of her heartbroken priest. "He's just in a bad mood. Let him be."

"Yes mistress," the priestess agreed, but she didn't sound at all happy.

Filia had just put Val to bed and was about to leave his room when she sensed Xelloss behind her. She spun to see the mazoku standing beside Val's crib.

"Hello, Filia," Xelloss said in a flat voice.

"Xelloss?" Filia said hesitantly, there was something very wrong here. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"I'm very sorry, Filia," Xelloss said in the same monotoned voice. "Unfortunately I've come to complete a rather morbid mission."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Xelloss?" Filia stammered. She studied him closely. His eyes were open, but they lacked the sharp, focused look they usually held. His stance was odd, too; he seemed very tense and stood very straight.

"Valteria," Xelloss answered. "I'm talking about Val."

"What about him?" Filia said, very frightened. She began to walk cautiously toward the mazoku and her child, but Xelloss raised his staff and pointed it at her chest.

"Now don't make me do something I'd regret, Filia," his words were obviously threatening, but still his voice carried no emotion. "I'm only here for the Ancient Dragon."

"Xelloss," Filia's voice broke, "Please, don't take him."

Xelloss, had been watching all this unfold, hearing himself speak, watching himself act, without really comprehending anything. He felt very at peace, until Filia began crying. Then he felt very confused. What was he doing? Why was she crying? How did he get here? And for that matter, where had he been all afternoon? He couldn't remember anything. Then, as suddenly as it had come, his confusion vanished as another wave of peace washed over him.

As Filia looked pleadingly at Xelloss she saw a look of confusion cross his face for a moment. There was something wrong with him. Maybe she could reach him. She wiped the tears off her cheek and took a deep breath and began to walk slowly toward the mazoku again, "Xelloss, I know you don't want to take Val away. And I know you don't want to hurt me. I...There's something wrong with you, but if we-"

Xelloss knocked her against the wall with his staff. "There's nothing wrong with me!" he shouted. "I've just come to my senses about you. But you are right, Filia dear, I don't want to take Val away-just get rid of him."

"No!, Xelloss listen to me," Filia pleaded as she got off the ground clutching her side. "Xelloss you don't want to hurt him! I know you don't! PLEASE."

Xelloss felt the sense of peace draining from him again as he watched the dragon pleading with him. He coudln't move at all. Filia walked up to him and put a gentle hand on his face. "Xelloss, please. Please. You don't want to do this. I...I know I made you angry. I was stupid. I was confused and scared...but I love you. You, not Jet, not anyone else. You."

Xelloss no longer felt asleep. He was wide awake and determined to regain control of his actions. But it wasn't easy. His mind was trapped in a very powerful sort of cage on the astral plane. He felt as though he were screaming, though when he heard his voice it was very soft.

"Filia...I..." Xelloss struggled to get the words out. Whoever was controlling him was fighting to regain his command. Realizing he didn't have time Xelloss decided he had to make sure Filia was safe. Knowing he couldn't move himself, he said, "Filia...t-take Val...run n-now."

But it was two late, at that instant a golden dragon teleported into the room. Xelloss lost the minimal control of his actions that he had regained. Filia blinked the dragon looked very familiar. It was Jet, she was sure of it, but now his hair and eyes were the color of gold.

"J...Jet?" Filia asked, startled and confused. With a wave of his hand, the male dragon threw her against the wall again.

"Imbicile!" he shouted. "We could have been so happy!"

"So it is you," Filia said weakly, getting to her feet once again.

"Yes, but my real name is Kaphala. You know at first, you were only part of my plan for revenge against Xelloss, but," Jet pressed Filia against the wall and stared at her hungrily, "But you were so beautiful. I began to really love you. I was going to let you live, but then you had to go and say that you would choose that-that _monster_, over me!" he brushed a strand of hair from Filia's face. "I suppose I could have my way with you if I wanted, but now I'm afraid you only disgust me, my dear." Kaphala pressed his lips against Filia's.

In the instant Xelloss heard Kaphala's name, he realized what was going on and a rage he had only felt the day of Alexis's death surged through him. This combined with Kaphala's own strong emotions, allowed Xelloss to slip almost entirely from his control. Still unable to freely use magic, he ran at the dragon, unsheathed his dagger and plunged it into his side. The dragon howled with pain and anger, but Xelloss felt the pain in his side, too. He froze and Kaphala once again took him as his obedient slave.

"Fool!," the dragon scoffed. "Don't you know the rules of possession? Whatever happens to me happens to you, too!"

"Y-you...you're th-the one who....possessed Alexia," Xelloss growled trying to throw off the dragon's control.

"And you murdered her, you monster!" Kaphala screamed. "She was mine and you took her away and then killed her. And now you'll get the pleasure of taking yet another beautiful girl's life..."he turned to Filia, "I'm so sorry, my dear, but it looks as though your love is unrequited."

Xelloss took a step forward, unable to do anything to stop himself. He gathered a ball of dark energy in his hand, enough to finish off any dragon. _No! I won't!_ he shouted, but it was only in his head. Kaphala's voice replied, echoing in Xelloss's mind. _Of course you will, monster. You'll watch her die just as I had to watch Alexia die._ Xelloss stepped closer and closer to Filia until he was almost pressed up against her. Filia found herself unable to move at all. Jet watched the doomed couple play out his own twisted version of Romeo and Juliet with immense satisfaction. Xelloss's whole body trembled as he lifted his hand, the ball of energy now inches from Filia's face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Snow called as she telleported into the room. "He's supposed to kill the ancient!! You're ruining everything!!"

"Oh, great, now I have to deal with you, first," Kaphala growled at her. "I was enjoying the show."

"You're not following the plan!"

As the two argued Xelloss looked sadly at Filia, "I love you, too. Farewell." With all the strength he had he turned away from Filia and hurled his attack at Kaphala and Snow.

"Xelloss! NO!" Filia screamed.

Rae: The more reviews, the more motivation, the less time it is till I update. No, really I'll update as soon as possible.


	10. Life and Death

Rae: This is a very short chapter. But I'm having a very bad case of writer's block. You wouldn't think having a boyfriend would hamper the writing process so much. I haven't felt very creative lately. Or maybe I've just been daydreaming less.

"No!" Filia screamed even as Xelloss's attack hit Kaphala. For a moment all she could see was blackness and time seemed to stand still, then the attack faded. Kaphala's body lay in ruins, he was dead before he had hit the blue and yellow rug. Snow laid crumpled, unconscious at the bottom of the wall she had been thrown against. Xelloss was on his knees and as Filia knelt beside him he collapsed into her arms. She laid his head on her lap.

"Xelloss..." Filia's voice broke and for a moment she couldn't bring herself to say a word. She brushed the mazoku's hair from his face. His breathing was shallow and slowly stopping; she could feel his life slipping away. It would take Xelloss longer to die than the golden dragon, for he existed more on the astral plane, but not much longer. Filia knew within minutes she would lose him forever. "Please no."

Xelloss did his best to smile at the dragon, but his eyes looked tired, sad, and scared. He had never thought about dying. Mazoku didn't fear anything and to think about death was to admit you could die. But all this practice did in the end was leave you very unprepared. "Fi?" his voice was so soft.

"Y-yes?" Filia tried to smile, but got about the same result. She was running her fingers through his hair and doing her best not to sob.

"Ma-mazoku never speak about death....Wh-what do your people believe happens...when...when you die?" Xelloss asked softly. Filia had never seen Xelloss frightened before and all she could do was shake her head, tears rolling silently down her face. Xelloss tried to take a deep breath, "Please, Filia."

"It depends, Xelloss," she replied softly. "Dragons go to one heaven or hell, humans another, and....and does it really matter? You don't believe in Ryuzoku religion. I'm not sure I believe in it."

"Fi....I just would like to know," the dying mazoku pleaded with her. "Ma-mazoku, they go to hell?"

"No," Filia breathed the word, so soft it was almost nonexistent. "According to Ryuzoku scripture, Mazoku have no souls. When they die, they are gone. They disappear."

Xelloss looked disturbed at this. "Disappear?" he echoed just as softly as Filia's reply.

"Yes, but don't put any stock in it, Xelloss. You never believed any of it before, right?" Filia said trying to sound comforting.

"I....don't want to disappear," Xelloss said as he closed his eyes.

"Oh, Xelloss...please open your eyes," Filia moaned.

"I can't see, anyway," he told her softly. "Besides...don't I always have my eyes closed?"

"I guess you're right..." Filia said and they passed a few moments in silence.

"Stay..." Xelloss moaned softly. He reached out his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere,"Filia reassured him as she held his hand.

"Sound...so far..."Xelloss struggled to put the human words together. All he could think was mazoku, that was his first language, after all. "Rettay..."

"I-I don't know what that means, Xelloss," Filia said, crying harder.

"Filia...Je adome tue, Fi..."Xelloss said with his last breath.

"Xelloss, I don't understand, please..." Filia pleaded, but it was too late. Xelloss moaned one last time before his body reverted to it's astral form, a swirling black cyclone, and faded.

Filia sat on the floor crying for a long time before she sensed someone else in the room. For a fleeting momant she thought it was Xelloss, their aura was very close to his, but more powerful and more feminine. Filia knew at once who it must be. She looked up to see a tall woman with long blonde hair surveying the room, her amethyst eyes-so like her priest's had been-held a fury that did not show on the rest of her beautiful face. She looked down at Kaphala and with a flick of her finger his body was gone, only his blood on the floor left as testament to what had happened. Then she walked over to the unconscious Snow and picked her up by the throat. The wolfling came round looking, at first, dazed and then terrified.

"M-mistress," she squeaked as Xellas's grip tightened around her throat. "I tried t-t-to st-stop him, b-but I was t-to late-"

"Silence," Xellas growled. "I will not listen to your lies."

"Juu-ou-sama," she pleaded, crying, "I never m-m-meant for Xelloss t-to...to..."

"No, but you meant to go behind my back. For this you would die. For hurting my Xelloss, it will be worse," Xellas whispered harshly. Then the Beastmaster turned to Filia. The Golden had gone to Valtiria's crib and was holding him protectively, tears still running down her face. Xellas smiled at her, "Don't worry. Everything is okay. I promise Xelloss will be back to annoy you soon."

"But," Filia began, but before she could argue, Xellas and her disobedient wolf were gone.

Xellas walked slowly to Xelloss' bed and sat down. She pulled at the thin, silver chain around her neck and revealed a small glass orb, smaller than her thumb, that was filled with a small purple flame. "Hullo there, love," the mazoku lord said to the bit of Xelloss she saved in her necklace.


End file.
